Baby Games
by x-xDodgerx-x
Summary: Max and Alec go on a mission, only to find out they have a child, much to Logans dismay. MA all the way! R&R chapter 13 up now! Is it the End?
1. The mission

It had been 10 months since Max had burned Manticore to the ground and apart from Alec being here with her, she felt as if she had never left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max got home from a long day's work to find Logan sitting on her doorstep.

"Logan what on the earth are you doing here?" she quizzed him. She kicked him lightly on the leg when he didn't reply.

He grumbled for a minute and then opened his eyes to find a rather pissed off Max gazing down at him.

"Oh hey Max, what you doing here?" he mumbled, forgetting where he was.

"Uh...hello Logan, you're the one sitting on my doorstep." she said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah sorry I must have fallen asleep."

"Well...?" Max snapped at him, getting a bit annoyed, as he hadn't yet explained why he was asleep on her doorstep.

"Oh can I talk to you for a minute...alone?" He asked, eyeing the person behind her.

"Logan we are alone, and if you don't mind I would like to have a shower alone, so can you hurry up and just talk...please" she added please on trying not sound too much like a bitch. She was just in a bad mood and she shouldn't take it out on Logan, no matter how annoying he was being.

"Hey Maxie, I know you haven't been in such a nice mood to me lately put pretending I'm invisible is a new low, even for you," Alec whispered into her ear making her jump. She snapped round hitting him hard on the shoulder, making him stumble backwards. She must have been really pissed off not to her Alec creeping up on her.

Logan cleared his throat trying to get Max's attention.

"Oh yeah Logan what's this about, I'm really not in the mood at the moment for tiptoeing around anything." she turned back around to face him.

"Well I need you to do something for Eyes Only."

"What is it this time, cause I'm too tired to do anything tonight." she replied back while opening the door.

"Well I think that you might enjoy half of the mission anyway, but it's about M.A.N.T.I.C.O.R.E." he spelt Manticore out letter-by-letter, which really got on Alec nerves. It was almost a game with Logan and Alec now, of who could annoy each other the most.

"Come in then," she pushed the door open for Logan to walk inside. She followed Logan in a slammed the door shut behind her smacking into Alec face.

"OW! God Max what the hell are you doing" Alec clutched hold of his now bloody nose feeling for any breaks. The door slowly began to open with Max standing with the biggest grin on her face.

"Pay back for creeping up on me pretty boy, now come here before you get blood on my carpet." She grabbed ahold of his hand and led him into the kitchen. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like some one had given her a tiny electric shock when she felt Alec's fingers intertwine with her own. She pushed the feeling to the back of her mind as she wiped Alec's bloody nose with a damp towel. Gazing into his beautiful hazel green eyes she felt the strange feeling again, she started to like this new feeling she had discovered so she just stayed there staring into those big emotional eyes of his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time had past and she had finished cleaning Alec's nose up and with all her might dragged her eyes away from the killer stare they had going with each other so she could figure out what Logan had been rambling about for the past 20 minutes. Alec noticed she didn't have a clue so he decided to debrief her in secret so she didn't get in Log Boy's bad books for not listening.

"So you want us to break into a warehouse where you think Manticore has been keeping its plans to its new creation, which let me get this straight is a soldier that can tell the future. Not only that, I may add, but it's all the way in Ohio, so I would have to spend a week in a hotel with Max." Alec said looking at Max as if he was talking to her.

"Yes that about sums it up, do you think you can get time of work?" Logan asked looking towards a blank faced Max.

"I don't now about you but it sure as hell sounds like a great week away." Alec was now looking at Max for her approval too.

"Yeah sure. I just gotta tell OC to think of something up that will clear both of us for a week." Max replied putting a smile on her face. She didn't know what was wrong with her if you would have asked her a week ago to spend a week in a hotel room with Alec, of all people, she would have laughed. But for some reason now she felt as if she couldn't wait.

"That's just the thing Max it's going to take you about 3 days to get there in a car, so that's already 6 days for there and back, then you need at least 4 days of observation, then the actual night to pull it off." Logan was not at all happy about Max spending 11 nights and 12 days alone with Alec.

Alec braced himself for one of Max's big hissy fits about having to spend a grand totally of 12 days alone with him, which is probably why he got the biggest shock of all when she simply replied by...

"Okay sure, but I'm going to have to think up a real good excuse for both of us to be gone for almost 2 weeks." She shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Logan just can let yourself out I'm gonna have a shower, Alec will you stay here with me so after we can talk about how we're going to pull it off." She shouted from the bathroom, turning the shower on and started to strip off her clothes. Alec couldn't help but look at Logan face it was full of confusion, disgust and hatred. The last two were probably aimed at him though. He didn't even bother to say goodbye or anything he just waltzed out the door full speed. Alec couldn't help but laugh at the situation, Max had just practically thrown Log Boy out of her apartment while telling him to stay, that would certainly add marks to his side of the 'who can annoy who the most' game.

Hey this is Bullet-4-my-valentine and I'd like to thank you for reading my story! Thanks to transgenic-girl for being my beta. Please review!


	2. Growing close

They had been driving for almost 3 days now and it was only another 58 miles to Ohio. Max's pager went off for the 17th time that hour. Logan. She was starting to get as annoyed as Alec does when it came to a certain Mr. Cale.

"Would you please either call him back and tell him not to page you again, or will you throw that fucking thing out the window so I don't have to listen to the stupid thing beeping every 5 minutes." Alec yelled at Max.

"Yeesh, calm down he's only worried about me, its kind of sweet if you ask me" Max held her hand up in defense.

"Yeah well he doesn't have to page you every 5 minutes. It's annoying and clingy not sweet."

"Okay fine, have it your way." she pulled the battery out her pager and threw it out the window.

"You didn't need to throw the battery away, you might have needed it later on"

"It was dying, he paged me too much." she laughed out, Alec joined in.

They had been getting on well throughout the whole road trip and he liked this Max. She was a whole lot more fun than the other one, who called him a jerk, an ass and a screw up all the time. This one was funny and full of life. He guessed that it was because she was finally away from Log Boy, but he didn't dare say it out loud. That was just like opening the door to which the old Max left through, and daring her to come back and kick his ass.

"Right well Log Bo...em...Logan said that we had been booked into a hotel called the White Swan, apparently a 5 star I believe." He looked down at the small piece of paper with all the hotel information on. "We're booked under Mr. and Mrs. Cale." A look of disgust came across his face at the thought of him being Alec Cale; it sent shivers down his spine.

They pulled up out side and looked at the amazingly bright white luxury Hotel.

"Wow this is amazing. Look at the size of it, Logan wasn't joking when he said it was 5 stars." Max said as she opened the door of the car. They walked into the lobby area and straight up to the receptionist.

"We have a reservation, Mr. and Mrs. Cale please." Alec said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ah, yes the newly weds, you are in the honeymoon suite on the top floor." the receptionist said. Max could sense the disappointment in her voice when she found out the Alec was on his honeymoon. She didn't know why she didn't feel weird about being called Alec's wife but for some reason she kind of liked it.

"I'll show you up." the pretty woman said, touching Alec's shoulder in the process. They walked towards the elevator leaving Max to direct a poor small boy who was carrying her and Alec's bags. They all managed to squeeze into the elevator, with Max squashed into the back far corner. Alec was flirting madly with the receptionist and for some reason it bothered Max. Before she knew what she was doing she was pushing the people in front out the way so she could get up next to Alec.

"Hey Honey, I'd thought I'd lost you." she said seductively grabbing his ass as she did so. Alec stopped talking and turned to face Max. He could see the passion in her eyes and for a moment he believed that the show she was putting on for the receptionist, wasn't just for her benefit.

"You could never lose me, baby." he replied just as passionate pulling her into a hug. He liked this little game Max had started so he decided to take and much as he could get. He bent down till he was about an inch away from her ear, he stayed still just breathing on her till he went lower down and nibbled on her neck, giving her a quick squeeze to top it off with.

His hot breath tickled her ear, and all she wanted to do was kiss him right then and there. But when he moved down to nibble on her neck she felt her knees buckle. If he hadn't right at that second given her a squeeze of a hug she would have flopped to the floor.

The elevator door opened with a ping and the receptionist walked out quickly, not wanting to look at them grope each other. Max and Alec followed her out and stopped outside the door that had the words 'Honeymoon Suite' written on the front.

The receptionist opened the door and turned to leave, departing with a "have a nice stay" both Alec and Max both nodded and said their thank yous. They walked into the room and grabbing their bags from the poor young lad who had carried them. Max closed the door and walked over towards the king-sized bed with rose petals spread across it. She flopped down on to it and cuddled up in to the plump white pillows playing with the petals with her fingers.

"Hey don't get comfy on there it's my turn in the bed!" Alec protested jumping down next to her.

"How do you figure that out?" she replied playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Hey remember the last mission. New York." She shook her head. "Where we were pretending to be reporters with the big Halloween ball thing" she nodded her head remembering that she had made Alec sleep on this grungy flea infested couch while she took over the double bed.

"Well you got that bed so I get the bed this time. But if you like I do get kind of cold at night, you could always keep me warm, if you really wanted to," he waggled his eyebrows at her and flashed his amazing cheeky grin.

"In your dreams pretty boy." She turned on her side so they were facing each other only inches apart. He stared in to those big brown doe eyes losing himself in them in the process. They had been lying there staring at each other for about 3 minutes but if felt like an eternity to him.

He moved slightly, closing his eyes as if he was trying to soak in the feeling he was getting off her. When he opened his eyes he found Max fast asleep with a small smile plastered on her face. He reached over and placed his lips on her big full lips. Not wanting to wake her he pulled back, getting off the bed he decided that he was going to get in a shower before their observation began in the morning.

He bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead, then headed for the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door shut Max's eyes snapped open. Her fingers traced over her lips as if she could feel his lips once again pressing ever so lightly on hers. She turned over onto her back and lay looking at the ceiling going over and over the feeling she felt when his lips touched hers.

Alec emerged from the sparkling white bathroom with a small white towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He looked over to Max, to find that she was already asleep on the couch. He went over to her and looked at how peaceful she was when she slept. He wondered whether or not he should pick her up and carry her to the bed, the couch didn't look all together that comfortable. He bent down and tried to lift her up but the small faint movement began to wake her. He walked into the bedroom and came back with a big fluffy blanket, he wrapped it around her then made his way towards his own bed.

"Max please. You know what they'll do to me." Ben begged her while he lay in her arms.

"I can't. Please don't make me do it Ben" Max begged back. Suddenly he disappeared she looked up to find Zack glaring down at her.

"How could you do it Max? We could have been in Canada. But instead you made me come back for you," Zack shouted at Max.

"I'm sorry please forgive me. I'm sorry,"

"To late Max you killed Ben, you killed me and now..." Zack started but in the middle of the sentence he disappeared. She lay on the ground hugging her knees trying to get it to stop.

"And now 452 you've killed 494 or is it Alec to you. You're poison 452 you kill everyone you love, you killed Zack, your brother Ben, if you touch Eyes Only then you'll kill him and last of all you will kill Alec." Renfro snapped at her throwing pictures of Ben, Zack, Logan and Alec.

"You're poison." The words rang in her head again and again over and over till she screamed for help.

"Its okay Maxie, I know it's not your fault." A smooth low voice called out in almost a whisper. She looked up to see Alec. His face was pale and his shirt was covered in blood. She walked up towards him and lifted his top to see 7 bullet holes in his chest, 1 in his shoulder and 2 in his gut.

"Oh god Alec what have a done?" Tears were streaming down her face.

"You got me killed Maxie. You killed Ben and Zack and then you killed me." She reached up grabbing a hold of him trying to get him from leaving.

"Please I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I know Maxie. I know." he lowered his head and kissed her quickly and lightly on the lip before disappearing.

"Noooooo!" she screamed out.

She sprang up awake and made a run for the bedroom. She sighed in relief to see Alec snuggled up in the center of the bed, his cheeky grin still on his face. She needed to feel him, to make sure he was all right so she got into the bed and snuggled up close next to him, rubbing her hand over his bare chest just to make sure there were no bullet holes. He subconsciously pulled her closer and nuzzled his nose in her hair. At first she didn't know whether or not she should pull away, but she hadn't felt this safe and warm since she was 9, cuddled up with Ben back at Manticore. So she snuggled closer wrapping her arms around his back and resting her head on his rock hard chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was sort of a blur. Max had woke up, to her relief, before Alec. She untangled her body from his and made her way into the bathroom for a quick shower. Alec woke up when he heard the water being turned on. He could smell her in the bed and on him and wondered if anything had happened, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he saw that he still had his boxers on.

Max came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tight around her body showing off her curved, perfect body. Alec couldn't help getting a good look before she came up and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Close your mouth pretty boy or you'll get something a whole lot worse than a pat on the head." Max had meant it to come out as a threat but it sounded more like her flirting with him.

"That was anything but a pat Maxie." Alec rubbed the back of his head and put on a hurt look.

"You're such a baby and that look is not working for you so I'd stop before your face gets stuck like that." Max grinned and walked away to get dressed.

"Its so nice of you to care about my looks, I always knew you thought I was hot!" he walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"I'm only worried about it cause I've got to look at it for the next 2 weeks so don't let that ego of yours get any bigger. Not like it could get any bigger." she added under her breath.

"Whatever. Now, will you ring Log Boy and find out where this place is?" he didn't hear what she had said to him as he turned the water on, but he knew it would be an insult for calling Logan, Log Boy.

Max didn't know why she didn't defend Logan but at that moment she didn't really care. She dialed Logan's number in to the hotel phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Logan answered into the phone.

"Hey Logan it's me, Max, we need to..." she was cut off by Logan shouting at her down the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? I'VE BEEN PAGING YOU FOR DAYS!"

"Oh my pager must be dead. Sorry. I'll get a new battery for it today." she lied.

"Right, well make sure you do. Now, why did you call?" He said bluntly. The nerve of him sometimes. He paged me every 5 minutes for 3 days and when I do call him he wants to know what I want. She tried to calm down before she spoke or she knew she'd say something she'd regret.

"We wanted to know where this warehouse is but if your busy we can both go back to bed." she didn't know why she said it but it seamed to make him mad.

"Fine hold on I'll go get the information." he slammed the phone down onto the desk and walked over to his computer. She couldn't hear exactly what he was saying because the reception was bad, but she heard something about a bed, Alec and her name.

Alec came out the bathroom to hear Max shouting down into the phone to Logan. He knew he shouldn't but he felt extremely happy that there was trouble in paradise. I might have a chance with her now. What where the hell had that come from? He got his clothes on and walked over to Max who was sitting still screaming down the phone at Logan. He grabbed the phone off Max and cut Logan off.

"Hey I was using that," Max shouted at him.

"What the hell did he say to you?" he asked.

"He accused me of cheating on him!" she folded her arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What? With who?" Alec put a big grin on his face at the thought of Max cheating on Log boy. He felt extremely happy but at the same time he felt jealous that Max was seeing some one else.

"Don't look so happy, he thinks I'm cheating on him with you!" Max felt guilty for even thinking the thoughts she was thinking but she couldn't deny that a part of her was almost begging for it to come true.

"What is he crazy? You can't go 5 minutes without hitting me. What makes him think we're screwing each other?" He laughed out. Max thought about it for a second and joined in with his laughter. After they had managed to calm down after there giggle fit they got back to business.

"So did you get the information cause I really don't feel like calling him back?" Alec asked.

"Yeah I did actually. In between shouts Asha was shouting the info down the phone." she said ending with a giggle.

"Dear god Maxie did you just giggle?" Max hit lightly in the shoulder.

"Come smart ass lets get this over with." Max grabbed Alec's hand and headed towards the door. Alec followed her willingly, locking the door on his way out. They walked out hand in hand and off towards their car.

Hey me again. Thanks for reading my story and a big thanks to transgenic-girl, my beta for giving us a mistake free story to read! Please read and review.


	3. growing a lot closer

After 3 days of observing the guard changes, security and going over the blueprint for the warehouse many times they were ready to go in a get whatever information Logan wanted. Logan still hadn't stopped trying to call Max. Probably to apologize, Max thought to herself, she still hadn't forgiven him for implying that she was cheating on him. She and Alec had been getting on better than ever, they shared the bed together and even felt comfortable enough not to be bothered when they woke up in other's arms, they almost kind of expected it now. They joked around with eachother taking great advantage of the whole Mr. and Mrs. situation.

It was the night before they were going to break into the warehouse and they were deciding which movie they should watch. The hotel's built in DVD player and large color TV were not things either the transgenics got to play with normally, and neither wanted to pass up the opportunity.

"I vote for The Fast and The Furious" Alec grabbed the DVD and threw it at Max missing her by an inch.

"Ooh, if that had hit me pretty boy you'd be in deep, deep trouble, and for that little prank I get to pick!" Max picked up Dirty Dancing in one hand and The Fast and The Furious in the other laughing at Alec's face, she threw The Fast and The Furious at him. It hit him hard in the back of his head.

"Hey now, why did you go do something mean like that?" Alec grabbed the back of his head in pain.

"Oh come on you baby, I'm letting you watch your film so stop moaning. I didn't even throw it that hard." Max hit him playfully on the shoulder than walked over towards the couch lying over it fully. Alec put the DVD on and moved over to the couch. He waited for Max to move over but she just lay there pretending to watch the trailers that we flashing across the TV.

"Now come on Maxie, be nice and move over before you have to find how mean I actually can be!" Max loved to tease him; he fell for it every time as well.

"Okay have it your way." He bent down, tickling her madly until she was red in the face. She tried to wriggle away but only managed to drag Alec down on top of her.

She began to wriggle to get free but he got his hand trapped under her. The next thing he knew he was laying on top of her staring into her big beautiful doe eyes. They were inches apart from eachother, breathing in each other's breath. He leaned down getting closer every second until their lips brushed up against eachother's.

Max tilted her head so he could get better access, as his tongue traced over her lips asking for entry. She accepted it, moaning in to his mouth as their tongues battled each other. She wrapped her hands behind his head trying to push him deeper, if that was even possible, he slid his hands under her shirt pulling it over her head. She moaned as he pulled away from her lips to pull her top off of her, she watched him as he traced his lips over her newly bare skin, his kisses felt like tiny sparks of fire burning into her skin. She grabbed his head and dragged it back up to meet hers.

"Bed. Now!" she demanded in a whisper, in between their deep passionate kisses. He obeyed her demand picking her up, still not breaking their kiss; he walked towards the bedroom with Max straddling him.

He lay her gently down on the bed while he unbuckled his pants. She took his example and removed her black tight leather pants throwing them to the side, she moved off the bed to help Alec rid of his pants. After he was standing in nothing but his boxers he walked backwards unclasping her bra, throwing it on top of her pants she stood and waited for Alec to come get her, she noticed unsure look in his eyes so decided to take the first move.

"You sure?" he asked as she swayed towards him. Standing on her tiptoes she whispered in his ear while caressing his barcode.

"Kiss me." that was all he needed to hear, he picked her up again, kissing her deeply, while he moved on to the bed.

Max woke up the next morning wrapped up in Alec's tight warm embrace, she loved the feel of waking up with him. She felt warm, safe and loved, a feeling she wasn't used to, but one she liked very much. She looked up at him, he looked so peaceful, she didn't want to wake him but she missed the feel of his lips on hers. She reached up kissing him lightly on the lips only to find him returning it.

"Morning." he whispered next to her ear before nibbling on her neck.

"Morning to you too." She loved the feel of what ever he was doing. He planted little kisses on her jaw line before reaching her lips again; their kiss was gentle yet passionate, smooth but rough and most of all addictive.

"Come on pretty boy we gotta get up, and you need a shower!" She pretended to put a look of disgust on but had it wiped off as Alec lent over again to nibble on her bottom lip.

"Care to join me?" he tightened his grip on her while nuzzling his nose in her hair. She didn't even need to answer, she just grabbed his hand and led him in to the bathroom. She pushed him in the shower grabbed some bubbly shower gel and joined him.

After 10 minutes of showering and another 30 of getting down and dirty they emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready for action.

"So you know what you're doing?" Max questioned Alec for the 10th time that day.

"Yes for the last time now come on before it starts raining." Alec grabbed a bag full of ropes, sleeping gas grenades and a few other things they may need and headed for the door. Max grabbed hers and followed him out of their room.

"Max?" Alec asked as soon as the elevator doors shut.

"Yeah?"

"About last night..."

"What about it?" she was starting to get worried; what if he thought it was a one-night thing. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Well...I...um..."

"Come Alec we've never danced around any subject so just spit it out." she was starting to get a bit annoyed as she knew he was just trying to find the words to tell her it was just meaningless sex and wasn't going to happen again.

"Well was it...you know..." Alec was really nervous he didn't know whether it was a one-night thing or the start of a beautiful relationship.

"No I don't know." she said bluntly.

"A one-night-stand or can I expect more fabulous sleepless nights?"

"Depends." she was almost certain he didn't want a relationship but she might as well try.

"On what?" It was looking hopeful. She turned round to look him in the eyes.

"On whether or not you kiss me now." She almost demanded. He hesitated for a while not knowing if she was serious, not wanting to give up the chance even if he was going to get a smack on the head. He dived down latching his lips onto hers. She couldn't believe it, she was about to turn round when he did it, she wrapped her arms around the back of his head grabbing a hold of his head to tilt it, making more room for her to thrust her tongue down into his mouth. The elevator doors opened with a ping and Max pulled away at the sound of some one clearing their voice. She turned round to see a young woman with two small children at her side, a look of shock and horror written on the woman's face.

"Um...Sorry " Alec muttered pulling Max away from the door to make room for them. Alec pulled her into an embrace kissing the side of her neck gently. The doors pinged open again, this time leading onto the main lobby. They walked out hand in hand over towards the exit. They got into the car and pulled away.

"Oh my god I can't believe it I thought the woman was gonna hit me for a second." Max moaned into her hands.

"Hey don't worry. It's hardly likely you're going to see them again, anyway why don't you go over the plan again. All the kissing made me forget everything but you, baby." She agreed and talked through the whole plan again. As she was finishing they pulled up in a shaded part of the wood that surrounded the warehouse.


	4. run away Max

They blurred towards the warehouse ducking behind some crates as they got closer.

"Where are all the guards?" Alec asked puzzled, pointing to the guard-free doorway.

"Dunno. Something's not right." she looked round and caught a glimpse of a black van at the back. "Look." she grabbed Alec's hand and motioning for him to follow. As they crept round they could now see where all the guards had gone to. "Oh my god...Jondy!"

The X5 had broke her cuffs and was putting up a fight with all 16 guards. "Knock her out you fools!" Max heard someone call from inside the van. She needed to help Jondy but the strong grip of Alec's arm around her waist prevented her.

"Alec I swear to god let me go." she tried to pull away only for Alec's grip to tighten.

"Maxie stop it, if you go and help you'll only managed to get caught as well, wait till they take her inside then we can go rescue her together." Alec whispered in her ear in between kissing her neck hoping it would distract her.

"As much as I love your kissing, this isn't the time, lets go in the front while no one's there." She turned her head round to give him gentle but passionate kiss on the lips. They turned back blurring towards the door only to miss another transgenic being carried out the back off the van heavily sedated.

"Max where are you?" Alec started to panic, one minute she had been following him the next she had disappeared. He was in the middle of a corridor with at least 20 doors leading to 20 different places and he had no idea which one she had gone through. He decided to go to the control room to have a good look at the security cameras to check if she had been careless enough to get in the view of one.

Max had been following Alec down a long dark corridor when she noticed a sign on one of the doors it read 'X5 Baby Unit – 2-3 years old.' She froze outside the door not knowing whether she should enter or not, she knew she should call out to stop Alec getting any further away from her but when she tried to speak nothing came out. All her instincts were screaming at her to go through the door. Without knowing it her hand had reached out and was bringing the handle to the door down, she stepped inside not knowing what to expect.

"Hey your not supposed to be in here!" A scientist called out to her from his seat in the corner of the room. Before he had a chance to press the silent alarm he felt a surge of pain going through his head then he passed out.

Max saw the scrawny little scientist look at a small red button on his desk and knew it meant trouble, she blurred over towards him hitting him hard on the back of the head, not hard enough to kill him but hard enough to knock him out. She pushed the unconscious scientist out of his chair letting him fall to the ground with a thump; she sat in his computer and pulled up the document that was minimized at the bottom. At the top of the screen there were 2 bar codes numbers followed but a 3rd one, she immediately recognized the first two bar codes.

"X5-471…Krit and X5-701…Syl. Oh god." She looked at the third number again.

"X5-1172." She looked further down the document and found all the information she needed.

Sex - female

Age – 3 years old

Main hair color – blonde

Second – brown

Eye color – blue

Barcode number – X5-264890041172

Mother's bar code – X5-478392711701

Father's barcode – X5-262904673471

Surrogate's info – Dawn Phillips/ 32 years of age/ 45 Westwood Way, Miami

Birth – Surrogate died during birth. X5 had complications and was moved to intensive care for 2 months.

Notes – X5-701 was captured and placed in the unit with X5-1172 to see how she would react. Her maternal instincts kicked in immediately and became extra protective and possessive, until X5-701 escaped the facility leaving 1172. 1172 has been moved to baby unit and will remain under observation for 6 months due to her condition. She has also made a worrying relationship with X5-415 that will be observed for future complications. She has been situated in cot 5.

Max turned around to look at the 12 cot-like beds lined up against the wall in a separate room from the one she was in. She walked over to the one-way mirror and looked through. The first bed was empty along with the one next to it; she got to the 3rd bed to find a small child, around 3 years old, fast asleep. She moved on to the next bed to reveal yet another empty bed. She looked at the 5th bed to find a small child wrapped up in its blanket, she walked into the room and over towards the small child who was now her 'niece'.

She knelt down at the side of the cot. When she tried to pull the blanket away from the small hands that hung so tightly to it, her mind was begging with her to pull away the blanket but a little annoying voice in her head was equally begging her not to. Let her sleep, if you let her sleep you can walk out of here and pretend that you never saw her. LEAVE HER. Her mind screamed at her.

How can I leave her she's my blood family, you have to save her from this life. Could you live with yourself if you left her here to grow up at Manticore knowing you could have saved her? Another voice shouted back at her. After finally managing to stop arguing with herself her curiosity got the better of her pulling the blanket down, she pulled it a bit too hard the child woke up startled to find some one so close to her bed.

She looked exactly like Krit but with bright blue eyes instead of the deep brown ones her blood brother had, she had shoulder length blonde hair with hints of brown in. She had tanned skin, just like her daddy, she was tiny and looked so weak. The look of confusion on the little girl's face snapped Max out of her stare.

"Who...who...are...you?" the tiny child asked shyly.

"My names Max, I'm a friend of your...well, your mommy." Max didn't know whether the girl would be too pleased to hear about her mother since Syl had left her when she had escaped but when a happy grin came across her face Max knew she was excited not pissed off.

"Have you come to get me out? 'Cause my mummy said that she would come back and get me." She asked not hiding the excitement in her voice.

"Sure I am. Come on, let's get out of here before someone comes looking for us both." She said quietly, holding her hand out for the girl to take. She placed her small hand in Max's squeezing it slightly to make sure it wasn't a dream, when Max squeezed back she jumped up at her, hugging her. Max picked her up and carried her out the room, she felt a tug at her leg, looking down the 3 other children who were in the room who were looking up at her with a look of hope and excitement.

"Can we come to? Please we really don't like it here," a small girl asked. She had long brown hair, big blue eyes, small button nose and big pout like lips. Max looked deeply into all three children's eyes and nodded. Dear god, Alec is going to kill me! First I run off, he's probably going to kick my ass for doing that, then I come back with four 3 year olds.

They crept down the corridor looking in every room for Alec, they went through the double door at the end of the corridor. There were stairs on the left, another long dark corridor in front and a door leading to the control room on the right. She didn't know which way to go and she could hear the sound of at least 6 guards coming up behind her.

"Shit." Max cursed, panic starting to take over.

After knocking out 3 guards, 2 scientists and another X5 Alec hacked into the computer that the tall skinny scientist had closed down while he was fighting the guards. After 10 minutes of searching he found where the surveillance tapes where recorded and saved, opening them one by one he watched them intently looking for the quick whiz of Max blurring. After seeing nothing from the cameras on the left side of the warehouse he switched onto the right side, scanning each room twice just to be sure.

"Shit."

Alec cocked his head knowing exactly who had just sworn and she was standing right outside the door. He flung the door open to be greeted with a very tense Max holding one child with another 3 surrounding her at her feet, they couldn't have been older than 3. What the hell has she got her self into this time? He thought madly.

"Alec, thank god! Quick there's at least 6 guards coming up behind us and another 3 coming down the stairs." She said, practically shoving the child she was carrying into his arms. Seeing the confused look on his face she picked up 2 of the other small children putting one on her back and the other over her shoulder.

"ALEC, COME ON WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU IDIOT!" Alec followed her example picking up the last little boy. They ran down another corridor after another until they found a fire exit at the end. They managed to get out of the perimeter without being detected due to the commotion happening inside. They reached the car put down the kids, and motioned for them to get in. Alec grabbed Max's arm and dragged her far enough for them not to be heard by the 4 kids that were climbing happily into the car.

"Max I know now that you're finally with someone...well me, you might have wanted to think about having kids but this is a bit over the top even for you!" Alec voice was playful and fun but his eyes were full of anger and danger.

"Very funny Alec, but for once can you just be serious I mean how could I just leave them there. To be brought up by Manticore, have the same childhood we had and plus the little girl in the middle." She pointed to Krit and Syl's kid who was sitting in between the other girl and boy. "Well she's my blood brother Krit and my sister Syl's child. There's no way in hell I would have left her there, she is my only real family I have along with Krit." Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Shh...I know Maxie. It's all right we'll figure something out." Alec pulled her into a hug not liking the pain Max was going through. "Come on we'll go find out who their parents are." Max nodded and walked over towards the car. She put on a smile and spoke.

"Hey there cutie, we know who your parents are?" she looked and nodded at the small girl in the middle, "Does any one else know what your parents' designations are?"

"Mine are 511 and 324! Ma'am." The small boy who was sitting on the end shouted out.

"Biggs and Lana." Alec said from behind Max.

"Wow Biggs, poor kid!" Max laughed, the kid looked confused so Alec butted in trying to get Max to stop laughing he elbowed her in the ribs.

"He's a good friend of mine kid, so is your mom actually."

"Really, how do you know her?" Max had finally stopped laughing hearing Alec say he knew this Lana person. Probably one of his whores! She thought bitterly.

"She was in my unit back at Manticore. Her and Biggs her a couple before the whole fire thing but I didn't think they had got so far to be able to make him." I wonder why Biggs never told me that he and Lana had fucked, we shared everything. Alec sighed wondering if he ever really knew Biggs at all.

"All right well do you know who your parents are?" she asked the boy and girl.

"Yeah we're twins our Mommy's 210 and our Daddy's 205."

"So which one came first?" Alec jumped in before Max could say anything.

"I'm 415." The boy pointed to himself. "And she's 416, so I'm older" Alec was about to jump in again when Max pulled him down and whispered in his ear.

"That's Jondy and Zane, Jondy's still in there we have to go back. I'm not leaving her."

"Okay, okay. I'll go back in and get her. You have to stay here with them and give them some temporary names while you're at it I know you enjoy playing the name game." Max laughed before pulling his head in for a passionate kiss. They broke apart to find all four kids giggling frantically at them. Max stuck her tongue out at them then turned back to focus on Alec.

"Be careful and try looking for a DNA lab cause I'm pretty sure they aren't making them the natural way. Jondy would no way in hell have sex with Zane."

"Kinda kinky if you ask me! Anyway, what do you what me to do if I found one? I haven't got anything to destroy it with. " She walked away towards the car, opened the trunk and picked out a bag.

"Here." she handed him the bag. Curiously he looked inside to find 5 little explosives.

"Well, well well Maxie. Certainly kept these hidden what else you got in that trunk of yours, a body maybe," Alec smirk was soon wiped of his face at Max's response.

"Not yet but if you carry on making those smart-alecy remarks yours will be." She kissed him briefly before walking away to sit in the front of the car. Alec turned around and blurred back towards the warehouse.

"So who's up for a little game? It's great fun." Max shut her car door and turned to face the excited looking faces in the back.

"Cool what's it called," One of them called out.

"The Naming Game..."


	5. the naming game

They had been sitting in the car for over an hour going over the aspects of why they needed a name and what they should choose.

"Max help me. I don't know what to pick." Whined 1171

"Well what do you enjoy looking at or enjoy doing," Max was becoming restless; it had been a whole hour and it was getting dark. What the hell has happened to him? If he's not back soon I'm going in.

"Well I do like looking at the moon. 415 said it was made of cheese!" she giggled.

"Well how about Luna, it means goddess of the moon?" Max suggested.

"Ooh I like it! Goddess of the Moon AKA Luna pleased to meet you." She giggled shaking her hand with Max's.

"So what about you two?" she nodded at the twins.

"Well the bad men used to say I was a Foxie one." 416 said shrugging her shoulders.

"Foxie it is! What about you?" Max asked 415.

"I don't know I always liked something like Blur or Whiz cause I'm really fast at blurring!" he said proudly.

"Well how about Blaze or Dash?" Max suggested

"Blaze...Blaaazze. Yeah I like it." 415/Blaze said trying out his name.

"So now all we need to do is think of a name for you 835." Blaze pointed out.

"I've already got one!" 835 almost yelled out.

"Okay then, what have you chosen?" Foxie asked.

"Michelle!" Max tried not to giggle but when Foxie burst out laughing she just couldn't keep it in any longer. After they had all finished laughing Max thought she better tip them about boy and girl names.

"Well that would be lovely if you were a girl! Why did you pick it?" Max questioned.

"She was my favorite nurse! What's wrong with that name?" He was becoming annoyed when they started laughing again. He wondered whether he had missed something.

"Well it's a girls name and you aren't a girl, so any other suggestions?" after a few minutes of silence Max thought she would help him out.

"You could always be called Michael or even Matt for short."

"Matt! I like that."

After they had finished their name game all of them had fallen asleep on each other. Blaze was snuggled up next to Luna. Matt had his head resting on Luna's shoulder and Foxie was curled up on the end. They look so cute. It almost makes me want one. I can just imagine the look on the old Logan's face if I had told him I have a child with Alec, of all people.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when the side off the warehouse blew up in flames. The kids jumped up in shock from the loud bang, all instinctively looking round for the nearest exit. If it weren't for Max's advanced sight she wouldn't have seen Alec, Jondy, another X5 and a small boy, no older than 4, blurring out the building.

Jondy and the X5 disappeared into the trees while Alec grabbed the small boy and continued to blur full pelt towards the car. Max jumped into the driving seat and started the car while screaming for the kids in the back to put their beats on. They did as they were told, each reaching for the nearest seatbelt. Blaze noticed that Luna hadn't been quick enough to get a seatbelt so he pulled her on to his lap wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thanks." she muttered while wrapping her arms around his.

Alec jumped in the car throwing the kid into the back. Foxie being the closest pulled him next to her, in between her and Matt. Max pulled away, ramming down on the accelerator as hard as she could. Noticing the group of highly pissed of guards aiming their guns at the car she screamed, "Everyone duck!" as bullets started hitting the back window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had gotten back to the hotel over 20 minutes ago. It was almost midnight by the time she had finished tucking in all but one of them into the big king sized bed, reassuring them that everything was going to be okay. She walked back into the living room area to find Alec and the small boy he had grabbed sitting silently on the couch.

"So what your designation?" she asked from behind him. Alec turned his head to try to give her a warning; she ignored his look not knowing what he was so worried about, that was until the boy turned around.

He had tanned skin, short brown spiked hair with hints of blonde at the end, big hazel green eyes and one of Alec's famous smug grins on his face.

"Dear god it can't be." Max stuttered out. She reached out pulling his army jacket down so she could see his barcode. Sure enough it read…

"946." Alec got up and walked towards Max pulling her into a hug from behind.

"Found him wondering the corridor."

"Shark DNA." 946 said feebly not breaking eye contact with his 'mommy.'

After another few minutes of watching them stare at each other Alec decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Okay kid come on lets get you to bed all that blurring must have made you tired, shark DNA or not." Alec walked back over holding his hand out for 'his' kid to take hold of. 946 placed his hand into his 'fathers' and made his way hand in hand towards the bedroom. He was kind of tired but he wouldn't let any one see it. Emotions are weak he reminded himself.

Max slumped onto the couch trying to make sense of what had just happened. I have a child. I have a child with Alec. I'm only 21 I can't be dealing with 3 year olds. But how can I give him up, I might not of carried him for 9 months or gone through the pain of childbirth but he is still my son and there's no way in hell I could leave him.

Alec walked back into the room after tucking his son in bed to find Max lying across the couch. He walked up towards her expecting her to move her feet so he could sit down. When she didn't move he leaned down next to her picked her up in a bear hug then slumped back down onto the couch with Max lying on top of him.

"Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"Well I don't know about you but I think we can take a 3 year old on."

"How are we going to cope, everyone will think you got me knocked up at 18. Never mind what Logan will think I haven't even told him we're together"

"We could always move away. I know you don't want to leave everyone behind but we."

"NO! I wont leave there's no point running away. We'll just have to face them." Max looked up in to his eyes and kissed him gently on the lips then pulled back before he could deepen it to finish what she was saying, "Together." Alec pulled her up catching his lips with hers. This time he pulled back.

"Um...we have to meet Jondy and Dan or Sam or something like that tomorrow at a motel about 24 miles northwest out of Ohio."

"Oh my god Jondy! I totally forgot. Is she all right? Did she get out okay? What were they doing to her? Who was she with? She's not hurt is she?" Alec cut her off by placing his finger over her mouth.

"Yes, yes, don't know, don't know and no she's not hurt. A bit shook up and everything but nothing major." Max let out a sign of relief then snuggled into Alec, resting her head on his hard warm chest. She wanted to ask more questions about what he saw and who was with Jondy but he was already asleep.

She lay still and listened to his steady heartbeat enjoying the relaxing sound it made. She heard a faint whimper from the bedroom, so she decided to check it out. She carefully lifted herself off of Alec trying hard not to wake him; she pulled a blanket over him and kissed him lightly on the lips then made her way to the bedroom.

She opened the door and stuck her head round to see Matt asleep on the end, next to him Blaze and Luna where snuggled up against eachother fast asleep. Not seeing Foxie and her son, she walked into the bedroom to the side of the bed. Foxie was sitting up cradling his head in her lap, he was shaking madly and Max knew straight away what was wrong. Seizures.

Max bent down next to the two very scared kids, she picked 964 up and carried him into the living room. Shoving Alec off of the couch, she lay him down and ran into the bathroom. Alec woke up from the fall after hitting his head hard on the wooden floor, looking up he saw a very scared girl standing staring at the couch.

Max came running back out the bathroom with her large bottle of Tryptophan.

"Here take this." She put the tablets into his mouth then handed him a glass of water. He slowly swallowed them all then handed her back the glass. She went to walk back in to the bathroom when a small hand reached out grabbing her T-shirt.

"Pleeeassse...dddddon't...leeeave…meeee." he managed to say in between his shakes.

"I'm not going anywhere" Max lifted his head up and sat down placing it on her lap, she stroked his barcode with her fingers to help her try and calm him.

"Come on then kid lets get you back to bed." Alec stood up and picked up Foxie carrying her into the bedroom.

"My name is Foxie!" she giggled at him when he made a funny face.

"Well my name's Alec pleased to meet you Foxie." They shook hands and continued in to the bedroom leaving Max alone with 946.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max woke the next day lying on the couch with her son snuggled into her. "Hey the sleepy head you feeling okay?" Max asked him.

"Yeah. Got a headache but I'm okay."

"Well what do you say about some breakfast? I know your dad...em...Alec will be hungry for sure." Max didn't know whether to call him Daddy, Alec or 494.

"I'm starving!" He stood up stretching like a little baby kitten would do.

"Great well we'll go wake the rest of them then." Max stood up too stretching in the exact same way as he did. Max heard Alec in the bathroom and she desperately needed to talk to him.

"Hey why don't you go in and wake them up. I just have to get a few things sorted." He nodded and walked away in to the bedroom.

Alec was standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth when she entered.

"Hey baby sleep all right?" she asked.

"Surprisingly well considering it was on the floor."

"Aw, poor baby, does he need a kiss to make it better?" She teased. He turned round pulled her head towards him and captured her lips with his.

"Um...now that has definitely earned you some brownie points." she smirked at him.

"Why do I need brownie points when I have you, honey?"

"Great answer." she pulled him in for another kiss.

"So what's happening with Jondy?"

"Well she said we should split and meet back at her room at the motel at noon. Room 101."

"Great! Did she say if the other X5 was staying with her or not?"

"Yeah. I think they were a couple."

"What makes you think that? Jondy has always listened to Zack and Zack told us not to get involved with anyone X5 or not!"

"Well they were all over each other at first almost had to drag him off her." He chuckled.

"Well what ever. We can go down and get some breakfast than go to get a car rental and get a bigger car. Okay?"

"Sure, I'm starving!" With that Max kissed him on the cheek and walked out to make sure everyone was up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So once again your Foxie and your brother's Blaze, you're Luna and you're Matt and I don't believe you have a name." He nodded at each of them as he went round the table trying to remember who was who.

"We need to think of a name for you." Max ruffled her son's hair.

"He's not a dog Max there's no need to pat him." Alec joked leaning over to flatten his hair back down, only to have his hand knocked away.

"No leave it. I like it like this."

"It looks cool!" Foxie blurted out.

"Yeah I like it too." Luna joined in.

"Okay, so we get the point his hair looks good, so can we get back to the business of names cause I'm getting sick of calling you kid." Alec rolled his eyes at the glare he was getting off Max.

"I want something plain and short like Jack, Joe, Sam or Ben!" he looked at his parents for a response.

"Well I like Jack if you do." Alec tried to steer him away from the idea of being called Ben knowing that it would be awkward for them both.

"No. I like Ben." Max froze when he had first said it but after thinking about it for awhile it sounded right for some reason. At least now Ben would always be with her even if it were just his name.

"Me too! Ben it is." Ben smiled at Max then dove into the food that had just been placed in front of him.

After they had finished Max, Luna, Foxie and Matt headed back up to the room to get ready to go. Alec, Blaze and Ben went to the car rental place just down the road to pick out a bigger car.

"I like this one." Blaze pointed at a red BMW convertible.

"I like this one better." Ben pointed to the car opposite the BMW.

"Well I like both of them, but we're here to get a bigger car not a nice car."

"Why can't we get a nice car and then we can go in to cars. Boys in the this one," Ben pointed to his chosen car "And the girls can go in the one we've already got."

"You have got a great mind little one, obviously takes after me." Alec picked Ben up gave him a little tickle then paced him in the driver's seat of a Red BMW Blaze had picked out.

"Hey there, my name's Shannon, can I help you boys with anything?" She had long blonde hair big boobs and a real short skirt on.

"I bet you could." Alec said under his breath. "We would like to buy this car." Alec added after getting a death glare off Ben. Obviously gets that from his mother!

"I'm sorry but all cars here are for hire only. Would you like..." Alec cut her off.

"I'll pay 30 grand for it"

"Let me go have a word with my boss and we'll see what we can do." She hurried off towards a small room where a tall skinny gut was sitting tapping viciously on his keyboard.

"Where are going to get that amount of money from Alec?" Blaze asked from behind him.

"Lets just say Max has got a very good. Not to mention rich, friend who owes me a little something for all his little...outings should we say." He winked at the two boys sitting in the car.

"So sort of like compensation." Ben winked back at Alec.

"You know, you are one very smart kid for the age of 3."

"I guess that means that I got her good DNA." Ben snugly said grinning.

"I'll have you know that I am incredibly..."

"Excuse me?" The woman tapped Alec shoulder. Saved by the slut! Alec thought.

"Yeah?"

"We have a deal, if you could just make your way into the office and Mr. Stinn will have the papers ready for you to sign. I'll look after your kids for you while you're in there, don't worry." She pointed him in the way of the office then walked over to stay with the two boisterous kids pressing all the buttons in the car.

Alec stood in the doorway of the office waiting for the man to acknowledge him. "Hello there. Please do come in." Alec walked in and sat down on the rather uncomfortable chair in front of his desk. "Now Shannon has explained everything to me and we are please to say that we accept your deal so if you can just fill out this form." He handed Alec a pink piece of paper on a clipboard. He filled in the form using Log Boy's name, address, credit card and social security number then handed it back to Mr. Shinn. He read over the form at least twice before looking up at 'Logan'.

"Okay than Mr. Cale everything seems to be all right if you would just sign on this line and it's all yours." Alec reached over and signed the box in Logan exact signature; he memorized it from a letter he had found in Logan's apartment.

"Here we go." Shinn held out a pair of keys, a copy of the form and a receipt.

"Why thank you it was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Shinn." Alec smiled turned away and walked out the office.

"Is everyone ready we need to leave as soon as Alec and the others get here." Max shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah we're just planning where everyone is going to sit." Luna shouted back.

"What have you decided?" Max came out the bathroom while a handful of soup's, bubble bath and perfume.

"Well we were going to put Foxie and Blaze together in the very back but she refused so now it Foxie and Ben in the back, Matt, me and Blaze in the middle and of course you and Alec in the front!" Luna explained proudly.

"Well that would work if we had a 7-seater car!" Alec exclaimed from the doorway.

"What do you mean if? Don't tell me you could do a simple thing like pick out a car." Max questioned walking slowly up to him.

"I did get a car but not a big enough one so we're gonna have to spilt. I vote boys with me and the girls with you."

"That's fine by me but your carrying my bags down and we're picking which car we want." Max threw her over-packed suitcase at him.

"I don't think so we're already sorted in my car so I'm sorry to say your stuck with the bug-mobile" Max snorted, picked up her jacket and walked out the room slapping Alec upside the head on the way.

"There was no need to get physical Maxie! Come on Matt, us boys better get going if we're gonna get the good car." Alec shut the door to the room once everyone had left and just managed to get into the elevator before it closed on him.


	6. the prank

"I can't believe we got stuck with the bug mobile! You boys didn't even fight to keep our car!" Alec moaned while trying to flex his cramped legs.

"Don't blame me!" Ben huffed sticking his tongue out at Blaze.

"Well if you hadn't left the car to chase the kitty, I wouldn't have been left alone to fight off all three girls by myself!" Blaze protested from the back seat.

"You didn't fight them! I remember seeing you running from the car screaming!" Ben giggled nodding his head along with Alec.

"They were going to tickle me to death, and Matt didn't even stick up for me, he just stood and laughed!" Blaze sulked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well I can't blame him, look where he is now. I bet he's sitting smugly in the front of that car alongside Max laughing about us!" Ben and Alec scrunched their faces up in disgust, making Blaze laugh.

"What's so funny?" They both asked at the same time.

"That! You look and sound just alike it's funny!"

"That's because he got all my good looks!" Alec grinned at Ben. Before adding, "Shame about Max personality though."

"What's personality?" questioned Ben.

"Well...Em...sort of hard to explain...like my personality is fun, bubbly, spontaneous and flirty while your mother's is more like grumpy, moody, bitchy and of course my favorite damn right sexy!"

"I am not grumpy or moody!" Ben scowled.

"Sorry kid but that face says it all!" Alec replied while getting Max's famous death glare off him.

"Did you see the look on Blaze's face? It was so funny!" Foxie giggled from the back of the car.

"I feel sorry for them." Luna said sighing at all the astonished faces glaring at her. "I mean they got stuck in the bug which goes the maximum of 35 MPH, which means they should arrive in Seattle about 236 minutes later than us. Not to mention Matt turned on them."

"God you're like nearly 4 and you knew all that! It's quite impressive." Max laughed at Luna's massive grin stuck across her face.

"I was always best at that sort of stuff, the thought of rolling round in mud all day doesn't make me jump for joy that's for sure!"

"Your daddy, Krit, was always like that. Always complaining about getting dirty he was!" Max said thinking back to her Manticore days.

"So anyone hungry, I know Alec will be and I could use the bathroom?" Max questioned.

"STARVING!" both girls drawled out slowly rubbing their stomachs simultaneously.

"Great, I'll just phone Alec." Max dug out her cell phone that Alec had bought her and dialed his number.

"Hey!

"Hi, well Foxie and Luna are hungry and I need to go to the bathroom so we're gonna stop off at a diner I saw a mile back. That okay with you?"

"Sure, what's the diner called?"

"Uh, it was something like Hall's Diner or Hail, something like that!"

"Cool see ya there baby!"

"Yeah bye!"

"Bye."

"Why were you being so nice, she stole our car!" Ben sulked.

"Well boys I have a plan! So you in?" Alec smirked, ruffling Ben's hair.

"As long as I don't get wrong I'm in!" Blaze gave Alec a high five while glaring questionably at Ben. Ben rolled his eyes and gave Alec a high five.

"I'm in but I'm not taking any blame. If Mommy asks you made me!"

"Just as long as you're in. I can't pull it off myself. Now let's talk strategy." Alec stated making all the boys smirk.

As Max pulled up at Hal's diner she scanned the small car park for the small, rather embarrassing bug-mobile Logan had given to her for a birthday present. Yup Logan it's every girl's dream to receive a tiny, green, slow as snails car. Why couldn't he have been a proper on/off boyfriend and taken me for a meal and movie?

Seeing no car she wondered where they could be. They were only about half a mile behind me and we certainly didn't pass them. She picked up her phone and dialed in Alec number.

ring ring

…….

…….

…….

…….

"Alec where the hell are you?" Max said as it continued ringing.

…….

……

……

……

"Hey this is Alec, can't answer your call at the minute. Leave me a message." Answered Alec's answer phone.

"Alec it's Max. Where they hell are you? Ring me back as soon as you get this message. We'll wait inside for you. Bye."

"Well it looks like Alec and the boys are going to be late. Let's go wait inside." Max explained locking the car up after they all jumped out.

"I bet they got lost!" Foxie assumed.

"I bet they got the wrong diner." Luna commented

"Yeah well what ever happened to them it's not going to stop us eating is it!" Max replied while opening the door to the diner.

As soon as Max entered the diner she came face to face with the cheekiest grin she'd seen in a while.

"Hey there sexy. Looking for anyone in particular?" He asked tilting his head in a playful manor.

"Just my incredible pig-headed boyfriend and my two kids he took with him on his expedition." Max retaliated.

"Wow. You, kids? No way. You sure they aren't your little brothers?" he smirked.

"You sound as if you've seen them, care to tell me where?"

"Follow me." he held out his hand for her to take.

"Sure thing sir." Max replied putting her hand in his.

"Luna, Matt, Foxie come on. This kind gentlemen is going to show us where the rest are." All three leapt up out of the corner seats they had chosen and followed Max outside.

He led them out the front door and around the back of the building where two arrogant little boys sat smugly in a flashy red Mazda RX8. A far better and nicer looking car then Max has.

"So Maxie, how do you like my new car? Isn't it pretty?"

"Sure Alec it's pretty. Shame it isn't yours. Now boys get out the car before the owner comes back and calls the police on you three for breaking into his rather stylish car." Max walked over to the car helping the two boys out.

"Maxie there really is no need. I own it. Notice the bug anywhere. Nope that's because I sold it and bought this to replace it. So you like?" Alec beamed.

"You are just joking right?" Alec just shook his head. "I mean how did you afford it? These things don't come cheap." Max questioned.

"I have my ways baby, and since I am that pig-headed boyfriend of yours I'll let you drive it to...say Seattle. How about that?"

"What's in it for you?" Max asked curiously narrowing her eyes at him.

"How about you move in with me...?" Alec added in mischievously.

"How about...Yes!" Max said pretending to think about it for a while. Alec picked her up in a big bear hug swinging her round and sealing it with a quick kiss.

"Right, well, why don't you take the girls in and start ordering some grub while me and the boys move your overly packed suitcases into your new car for the trip?" Alec put her down pushing her towards the entrance to the diner.

"Sure want anything to eat?"

"Just get me a cheeseburger and fries. What about you boys, want anything to eat."

"What's a cheeseburger?" Blaze asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Just get them both the same as me." Alec replied sighing at the thought of trying to explain what a burger was.

"Sure thing babe. Be quick." Max said before leaving Alec's sight.

"Right then. Boys you ready to put this plan into action?" All three boys nodded at each other grinning dangerously.


	7. Jondy? Zane?

"Ahhhh that son of a. I swear when I catch him I'm soooo going to kill him. I mean how dare him." Max screamed, banging her hand down onto the green steering wheel.

"If you think about they were rather clever." Luna commented.

"Clever they were damn right evil," Max argued back. "Thank god I've at least got you two," she smiled at Luna rising shotgun and a moody Ben in the back seat.

"Not by choice," Ben whispered under his breath.

"You know Ben if you didn't want to ride in the bug you could have walked. Ben huffed in response.

"Thought not" Max said arrogantly.

* * *

"You know Ben you did the right thing coming with me whether you can see it or not. Just you wait."

"This will be worth sleeping on the sofa for at least a month!" Alec exclaimed in between fits of laughter.

"I can't believe she fell for it. Are you sure Auntie Maxie is really a transgenic?" Foxie asked.

"Yeah, she was just a bit _preoccupied_." Alec said making them all start laughing.

"Are we nearly there yet? I'm soooo bored" wined Blaze.

"About half an hour to the motel and then only another day and a half for the rest of us back to Seattle," Alec explained looking at his watch.

"What do you mean rest of us," Blaze and Foxie asked at the same time.

"Well when we meet your mummy and daddy at the motel they probably won't becoming back to Seattle." Alec answered.

"NO!" All three kids yelled out together.

"Sorry kids but it isn't up to me!" Alec held his hand up defending himself, "We'll just have to see what they say."

* * *

When Max arrived at the motel she was shocked to see Alec wasn't there already. _Wow I must have been real mad not to notice how fast I was going, and that must have been fast to beat Alec._ She glanced around the car park once again just to be sure he wasn't play an oh-so funny trick on her _again_. Since she saw nothing out of the ordinary she climbed out the bug flexing her sore cramped muscles. Since both Luna and Ben where both asleep on the back seat she closed the door, locked it up and proceeded to make her way to room 101.

Standing out side room Max couldn't bring her self to knock on the door. 12 years since she had seen Jondy. How should she act? Would she even remember her? What would she say?

Turned out she didn't even need to knock as the door swung open to reveal a rather cute looking 21 year old man.

"Max," he whispered before pulling her into a hug. His scent hit her hard it almost pushed her back. She knew immediately who the mystery transgenic was.

"Zane," she whispered back wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I can't believe it's really you, I thought I'd never see any of you again. Let alone my favorite bunk buddy," she pulled back to get another look at her long lost brother.

"I had to get a dog when we escaped to cuddle up with at night I missed you so much." He told her picking her up in a bigger bear hug then before.

"You're just how I remembered Maxie!" he said after dropping her back to earth.

"And how's that's?" Max question crossing her arms over her chest daring him to make any unneeded comments.

"Don't worry all of them are nice… enough. Well to start with small, strong, that's one hell of a death grip you've got there, well what else. Ah kick ass looks, big pouty lips, big brown eyes yup that about sums it up!" Zane said counting them off on his fingers as he went along.

"Yeah well you've certainly changed. For a start these big abs, what happened to the small skinny wimp I knew back in the good old days uh!" she teased earning a glare off Zane. "And well I never remembered you having blue in your hair how'd that happen?" she asked while reaching up to play with his blue tipped hair.

"It was sort of like a rebel stage I was going through, more like fuck Lydecker and his fucking hell called home," Zane explain grinning madly at Max.

"Yeah well I like it!" Max stated.

Taking a step back she admired what 12 years of the outside world had done to him. He was about 6ft 1 and had jet black spiky hair with bright blue tips, the same deepest blue eyes you could imagine, full kiss-able lips, original chiseled face, broad shoulders and an all round well toned body.

"Jondy's fast asleep, hard day," Zane explained.

"Talking about me again Zane!" Jondy whispered into his ear making him jump.

"Not at all baby," he said twirling her round in front of him to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Max!" Jondy squealed jumping free from Zane's hold.

"Jondy!" Max beamed back soaring into Jondy's open arms.

"God you have no idea how good it feels seeing you. I missed you like crazy. No one to talk to at night, this shark DNA really sucks if you're the only one huh," Jondy joked.

"Tell me about it," Max said as they broke the hug. "So you and Zane huh, never thought I'd see the day Jondy disobeyed the almighty Zack," Max giggled.

"I know believe me, I thought I was going crazy just couldn't get him out my head," she relaxed back into Zane big arms now circling her waist.

"Doesn't look like you've been getting lonely at night either," Jondy assumed.

"What makes you say that?" a confused Max asked.

"Ben's twin sitting on the bonnet of your car, playing something with two kids."

Sure enough as Max turned round there was Alec sitting on her Bug with Blaze and Foxie.

"So you got a name for him or did he just stay as Ben 2." Zane asked snapping Max back to reality.

"Em...Yeah…Alec and those two aren't mine. Ours is asleep in the back of the car." Max explained.

"So who's are the kids then?" asked Jondy and Zane. Max pointed to both of them.

"I hope there's someone standing behind me because I sure as hell have not given birth to two children," Jondy tried to joke.

"Sorry Jondy but there both yours, Manticore's little gift they were making from us. You're not the only ones me and Alec, Krit and Sly and although they hadn't made any yet they had Tinga and Seth paired up."

"Wow three kids that's going to be a hand full." Zane said.

"What do you mean three, there's only Blaze and Foxie."

"Well Manticore took me and Zane in to see if the babies carried from a transgenic were as healthy as the ones that weren't. Luckily I went into heat so they didn't have to use another transgenic's egg." Jondy enlightened Max.

"Which means what?" Max asked not catching on.

"It means that the babies' 100 mine and Jondy's" Zane patched in.

"Oh. Well now that we got that out the way how about we go meet the twins," Max said.

* * *

As Alec pulled up at the motel he noticed Max talking outside the room door with Jondy and the mysterious guy. Parking along side the green Bug Alec tumbled out the car opening the back door so the two hyper 3 year olds could spring out, as Matt was snoozing sleepily on the back seat.

"I'm going to get down on my knees and beg mummy to let us go with Auntie Max and Uncle Alec," Foxie told Alec.

"Yeah well I'm going to say that too so ha!" Blaze replied sticking his tongue out at her, making her do the same back.

"Okay, break it up kids we'll have no childish faces here!" Alec said trying to sound like a grown-up for once, only resulting in both of them sticking their tongues out at Alec which he gladly copied.

"Okay now that we got the funny face making out the way why don't we play a game?"

"What can we play?" Blaze asked.

"What about hide and seek," Foxie suggested.

"To easy," both boys replied.

"Tag?" Foxie suggested again.

"To hard not to blur, and no blurring in public!" Alec said.

"Well there the only games I know!" Foxie moped.

"How about I teach you a new game," Alec proposed. "You could win money," he added after seeing a pair of uninterested faces.

"Let's play," both kids said ending it with identical smirks.

As Max got nearer and nearer to Alec and the twins the more and more she began to remember that nasty little trick they pulled on her, and the more she thought about that, the madder she began to get. Poor Alec and his game was about to get him killed.

"ALEC MCDOWELL IF YOU ARE TEACHING THREE YEAR OLD POKER I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE," she screamed storming over to the trio on top of her car.

"Hey Maxie nice to see you to, how are we this fine evening," Alec joked jumping down of the bonnet to run round the side of the car.

"OOOOH I am so going to kill you, you do not that right," she glared dodging round one side of the car to catch him.

"Come on Maxie, think happy thoughts," Alec responded still running around the car. Max stopped suddenly closed her eyes and smiled. He stopped running to stare at the insane Max on the other side of the car. She opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at him.

"Sorry Alec lost my mind there, I know that you were just being you and I'm going to have to get used to it," Max sighed holding her hand across the bonnet to shake with him. Alec looked curiously at her before replying.

"What were you doing a minuet ago to stop your little bizarre rampage?"

"Just thinking happy thoughts baby, look I'm sorry for that now come here," she said sweetly walking to the front of the car. Alec looked over towards an amused Jondy to see if she recommended it. Receiving a simple nod he strolled to the front to be clasped into a tight hug of an extremely red Max. Alec smirked thinking he had gotten away with it.

"So what were your happy thoughts baby?" Alec inquired.

"Here I'll show you honey." Max pulled her self out of the hug grabbed Alec by the shoulders leaned in and landed a nice, big, hard hit to the side of Alec head. As he yelped in pain she elbowed him in the stomach, stomped on his foot and last but not least kneed him painfully in the nuts.

* * *

Alec toppled over from the excruciating pain Max had inflicted on his groin.

"AHHHH GOD MAXIE IT BURNS!" he yelled rolling around pathetically, making Blaze burst out laughing with Zane. Foxie jumped down out of Jondy's arms to run and help favourite transgenic.

"Oh come on Alec it wasn't that hard! I barely even touched you," Max sniggered.

"Oh god I'm probably infertile it was that hard! Remind me to never even show you a pack of cards from now on," Alec said finally lying still.

"Yeah you do that baby. Now are you gunna stand up so we can all talk," she asked not even offering a help up.

"God here I am nearly dying on the floor, not to mention scarred for life and all you can think about is having a nice friendly chat," He grumbled.

"I think that was incredibly mean Max," Foxie snorted kicking Max hard on the leg. "All Alec was doing was showing us how to make a bit of quick cash and I had fun! So there." After she had finished telling Max off Foxie huffed over to Alec, flopped down on his stomach and stuck her tongue out at a very annoyed Max.

"Fine Alec you can stay there with your little friend while the grown ups talk," Max huffed, storming over to Jondy leaving Alec on the floor. "Sorry about that he's got the same maturity level as a two year old," Max explained to Jondy.

"Don't worry about it I'm used to it," Jondy smirked winking at the still laughing Zane. "What was all that about with Foxie, I mean wow, you got one hell of a death glare? I thought I was gunna drop dead all the way over here!"

"They sort of bonded the moment we got back to the hotel; I've had a hard time keeping them apart never mind out of trouble."

"I think we might have to swap kids!" Jondy laughed looking over at Zane, Blaze and the newly woken up Ben still laughing at the huffing Foxie that was refused to let Alec go near the 'twiggy mean witch'.

"Oh sure you can have Alec and I'll have Blaze."

"The only swap I'm doing is the one that doesn't leave me with two grown men acting like 3 year olds. Since the boys don't look like they're gunna come talk, how about us girls do it, I'm sure we'll get it done much quicker."

"Sure all smart-ass will have to say is 'where's the food?' and 'how long till the next diner?' I will never know how Alec managed the starvation missions. Alec without food is bad enough, but Alec without food for 5 days _impossible_," Max finished making both girls laugh.

* * *

Hey sorry if I've made any mistakes I haven't been able to get a hold of my beta so you will have to do with my crappy spellings and bad grammar. Lol. Please review it's the only way I'll know if you're still enjoying it and feel free to leave advice I haven't been writing for to long! Thanks Bullet. x.:.x


	8. psycho Logan!

Hey since you had to wait ages for chapter 7 I thought I would be nice enough to post chapter 8 up as well. Please review! I've made so many mistakes that I'm beginning to think it's just me reading this story! Hope you enjoy it, love bullet x

"So tell me again what he did and please be brief," Jondy asked from the back seat.

"Oh god, how many times Jondy, it was embarrassing enough the first 10 times he told it don't make him say it again!" Max groaned resting her head in her hands.

"Come on Max it was funny!" this time it was Alec, who was still tapping his fingers annoyingly on the steering wheel of the Bug.

"Fine one more time and BE BRIEF!"

"Whatever you say Maxie, and no interrupting. Got it." She answered with a death glare fit to kill the army. "Well when we so kindly swapped all of our bags around for my darling Maxie, we went to join her and the girls for a –"Jondy cut him of.

"Will you skip that part we don't need to know how well you did in describing what a hamburger was?"

"Fine," he huffed. "As soon as we had all finished we told Luna that she needed to go to the toilet and that she had to ask Max to take her. Foxie, being the queen of deception, knew we were up to something and threatened to tell Max unless she was let in on the secret. So we had to let her in—"

"Oh god Alec shut up do you not know what brief means? I'll tell the story! Well I took Luna to the bathroom while they all raced out to get into the BMW. What they didn't know was that there was a rather useful yet pervey window which had the perfect view of the car. Knowing something was happening I grabbed Luna, before she even had time to go to the toilet and pulled her outside, just in time. This prat locked the door so I couldn't yank him out but dear little Benny forgot! They drove of after I managed to haul Ben from the car. After minuets of silence off Ben I gave up and jumped into the 'new' car, just as I was about to pull away this sluttly whore pulled up in the dreaded Bug waving madly at me. She came over to the car asking for the 'incredibly gorgeous Alec' saying that his time was up. My transgenic side finally kicked in clicking on to what he had done. To say I was mad would have been the understatement of the century. I took a deep breath then started loading all my bags back into the Bug."

"You didn't hit her?" Jondy asked, surprise and confusion written all over her face.

"I was all packed away when the skanky bitch waved me over. She started asking for her $500 that my 'brother' so kindly offered her to borrow her car. That was it. I mean the money thing got me to see red but the absolute cheek of her to ask for my 'brothers' number drove me off the edge! I slapped her hard, twisted her arm round, got her in a chokehold and said that I wasn't going to pay her shit, that my so called brother was a bomb in bed and that if she ever came near him again I'd do a whole lot worse then leave a few handprints on her arm and neck."

"Bloody hell Max, why didn't you just skin the girl alive," Jondy laughed.

"Believe me I was tempted."

"Gee Maxie I feel so loved, who knew you were that possessive of me!" he flashed her a playful grin.

"You're not gunna feel loved once I've finished with you! You got me into this whole mess so you better sleep with one eye open mister," she glared at him, slapping his shoulder hard.

"I feel sorry for Zane," Alec said changing the subject, "It doesn't matter that he got the nice car, being stuck in it with Ben, Blaze, Foxie and Matt will ruin any mood."

"He should have thought through the deal before he shook on it." Jondy laughed looking at the sleeping Luna next to her.

"I agree. The Bug can be quite cosy if it's not over packed and the people in it either sleep or can hold a proper convocation. The only screw up we could have done without was this idiot," Max nudged Alec playfully, her eyes dancing with fun and love.

"I totally agree I mean I've got no boys to discuss boy things with and no Foxie to help think up plans to keep me away from you," Alec laughed back. "Have you decided what you're gunna do?" he asked Jondy.

"Max and I agreed, back at the motel, that staying in Seattle where we have family and other transgenics to rely on is our best option. But we haven't really thought about where're going to live, I'll guess we'll have to discuss that when we get there."

Alec pulled up about half a mile away from TC. He signalled in the rear mirror to Zane telling him to get out the car. It was pitch black outside with only a few street lights dotted around.

"We're here ladies," he shook Jondy awake and clicked make back to reality. "Come on Zane's waiting for us. They all toppled out the car, stretching their aching muscles. They all huddled up waiting for someone to start specking.

"So I was just thinking where we should set you lot up. There's terminal city where all the other transgenic's live or we could find you an empty apartment in the city close to me and Alec. We've got an apartment in terminal city too." Max explained.

"I'm thinking it would be safer in terminal city where the kids can blur and train like they're used to." Alec said.

"Zane what do you think?" Jondy asked pulling Zane's arm around her.

"I think terminal city, they aren't normal and I don't think it would be fair to them if we try and make them. We all know from experience that its hard and stressful having to hide to the world and now with this white guy the news is on about makes it 10 times harder. I still think they should go to a normal school and everything like that but just to live in a place where they can be them." Zane said hugging into Jondy.

"Well we need a place to work during the week so how about we do what Max and Alec have done and get an apartment in the city as well. Live the city life during the week and then to terminal city at the weekends." Jondy suggested.

"Sounds good, since its Saturday night why don't we go into terminal city get you guys an apartment then tomorrow we can get you guys jobs and another apartment. We can park both cars down the ally and come back tomorrow and get them," Max replied pulling away from the hug Alec had pulled her into. She quickly kissed him before they all made their way to the cars.

A very naked Max and Alec were spooned up together in Alec's bed thinking about what tomorrow had in store for them. The awkwardness of telling OC, Normal, sketchy and not to mention Log Boy. Having to go shopping for Ben's clothes, school stuff, food, bigger apartment and plenty other things that weren't worth thinking about.

"You do realize our life's are never going to be the same again." Max said suddenly.

"Yup, and for some reason I can't wait."

"That means no one night stands any more, actually just no more girls full stop. Got it"

"Why would I want anyone else but you!"……."Would you leave me if you went to see Logan tomorrow and found out he found the cure?" Alec's worry clearly shining through every word he spoke.

"Alec listen to me, If I went over to Logan's tomorrow and found out he had found krit and Syl, found the cure to the virus and killed White and all the loony cult followers I would tell him I have a beautiful boy called Ben and an amazing boyfriend called Alec that I wouldn't give up for the world."

"God I sound like a love sick teenager don't I" Alec said pulling Max closer to him.

"Yeah you do, it's really cute." Max flipped round to face Alec.

"What would I do without you, Maxie?" Alec kissed her nose.

"You'd probably die of deflation, nobody to feed that big ego of yours." Max squirmed as Alec ran his hands down her body coming to a sudden halt on her hips. He flipped them over effortlessly so he was on top. She trailed one of her hands up and down his back while the other one stayed entangled in his golden brown hair.

"I'm really quite hungry now," Alec winked suggestively.

Max awoke the next morning to the sound of load pitched squealing. Looking to the empty space next to her she got up and quickly slipped on her usual black tank top with a pair of tight leather pants before heading into living room/kitchen of Alec's apartment. The sight she saw was quite a picture. Alec was sprawled across the couch with a hyper Foxie, Matt and Ben sitting bouncing on top of him to the music he had on the T.V, while zane was trying desperately hard to control a grumpy Luna who was in hysterics about Blaze stealing the remote of her. All the while Jondy was perched over the cooker attempting to make, what smelt like, pancakes.

"Auntie Maxie!" Luna sobbed blurring full throttle towards Max.

"Blaze stole the remote off meeee and Zan wouldn't get it back for meeee!" Luna howled, pronouncing Zane like San.

"Come here, mean men they're good for nothing. We'll have to buy you an extra big present now won't we." Max picked up Luna wiping her tears away while sending an extra nice glare at both Alec and Zane.

"Yup and Blaze will get absolutely nothing!" Luna said sticking her tongue out at a now very moody Blaze.

"Now I've got something's I have to take care of so Alec can give you the grand tour of Terminal City. I'll only be a couple of hours." Max said to Zane and Jondy while dropping Luna on top of Alec. She grabbed her coat, gloves and her car keys.

"Can I come?" Ben asked putting on a big pouty face.

"Yeah sure but just you." Max grabbed a hold of the blurring 3 year old making his way to the door. "No blurring outside," Max warned, Ben grinned nodding along.

"Good, well we'll catch you guys in HQ in two hours," Max took Alec's grunt for a yes and left the apartment.

The worry started to build up as they pulled up outside Logan's apartment block. Max got out the car, grabbed Bens hand and made her way to the lift.

"Who are we going to see mommy?" Ben asked

"A special friend of mine, he's really nice and he's helped me loads in the past, so be nice."

"Is it Log boy?" Ben said cheekily.

"Where did you get th- ah Alec has told you about Logan has he. Come on spill what's he been saying."

"That he's a nosy old man who is in love with you and hate's daddy. Along with something about a stick being stuck up his ass!" Ben laughed.

"Ben that's enough of that, you shouldn't listen to a word you daddy say's!" Max huffed.

"I don't like him." Ben crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't even know him," Max argued back crossing her arms identically to Ben.

"Yeah well daddy said he's mean and old and I don't like him."

"Ben I don't care if you don't like him but you are going to be polite and not say anything about me or your daddy. Got it!" Max said annoyed, just as the doors binged open. She knocked lightly on the big wooden doors, hoping Logan wouldn't hear.

Just as she turned round to leave Logan pulled the doors open slowly revealing a tired, pale face, a big shaggy t-shirt and a pair of dirty stained sweat pants.

"Oh God Logan what happened to you. You look like shit." Max said astonished with the look of the man she once loved.

"YOU!" Logan bellowed. Max stepped back pushing Ben behind her.

"YOU SLUT. HOW COULD YOU!" He yelled again. "YOU KNEW HOW YOU FELT ABOUT YOU, AND YOU STILL GO AND KILL ASHA, HOW COULD I," Logan roared making no sense. "DO YOU KNOW HOW ASHA FEELING WHEN JONNY LEFT THEN HARRY COMES BACK WITH MY BOOK?" Max was really starting to get scared of this freaky new psycho Logan.

"Logan what the hell are you going on about," Max asked, slowly backing away from the red man storming towards her.

"LOGAN!" someone yelled from inside the apartment. A few minuets later a flustered Asha came running towards Logan.

"Logan look it's good Max, just come back inside and we'll sort you some hot coco." Logan face snapped suddenly in to the goofiest grin she had ever seen. He bounded into the apartment and flung himself onto the couch.

"Hey Max how are you?" Asha asked making her way to the kitchen.

"Compared to Logan I'm just great. Speaking of Logan what the hell was that?" Max picked Ben up sitting him on the counter top.

"Em well I really have no idea. He went somewhere downtown for a meeting with one of his contacts and when he came back a whole day later he was like this…." Asha said pouring a cup of hot coco into a mug.

"I took him to see Dr Carr but all he said it could be is a psychotic break down. He asked me to bring him back in for observation. He could be in there for a couple of months." Asha continued.

"Oh god Asha I'm so sorry." Max gave a blubbering Asha a quick hug before handing her a tissue.

"Don't want to offend you here Max but who is this little cutie and why does he look the double of Alec but with your dark skin!" Asha asked taking a full look at the bored looking boy sitting on the counter next to her.

"Well he sort of is mine and Alec's kid," Max whispered.

"WHAT. When did you and Alec…. you know…" Asha asked awkwardly.

"Another one of Manticore's finest surprises. We went to the warehouse in Ohio for Logan. It turned out it was the base where they produce and train purebred X5's up until 5years old. We found my sister Jondy and Brother Zane there with a couple other kid X5'S I knew the parents of. We were coming to ask Logan if he could help track down Krit and Syl for me but the state he's in I think I better not. Mind if I use the computer, I'm sure Ben would like to play with Logan for an hour, it'll give you some time to pack some things for Logan." Max suggested nudging Ben giving him a do-as-I-say-and-you-wont-get-hurt look.

"Sure Mommy I'm sure Logan will be a great partner to train with, I could teach him all the kicks and punches I know!" Ben tested earning himself a playful glare and a kick out the kitchen.

"If there's anything you need Asha I'm always here to help, I know how you feel about him and he's all yours," Max winked at her on her way out of the kitchen.

"ARE YOU READY SOLIDER!" Ben shouted at a dressed up Logan. He had black face paint lines under his eye's, a bed sheet wrapped round his head and a pair of socks tied around his upper arms.

"YES, SIR, YES," Logan roared back giggling to him self.

"Good now I want 10 laps of the training ground then 10 push up then 10 sit up then 5 power kicks, IS THAT CLEAR MAGGOT!" Logan grinned saluting Ben before charging round the living room, making Ben laugh like a mad man. Max grabbed Ben from behind crushing him in a big hug.

"Wow mommy I never knew I could have this much fun with Log boy, Daddy said I would be bored out of my mind within 2 minuets. I can't wait to tell him I got him running laps around the apartment never mind the make up and socks." Ben giggled at the loony Logan who had just tripped over the couch landing flat on his face in front of them. He looked up red in the face saluting at Max's before springing up and running back round the room.

"I never thought I'd see the day I enjoyed watching Logan make a fool of himself. This has certainly brighten up my day and after what I've just seen that really helped, it's all thanks to you Benny babe." She said kissing Ben's cheek. "Come on let's get back to terminal city, everyone will be waiting for us." He grabbed Max's hand as they made there way out the apartment, leaving Logan running riot and Asha sobbing in the bathroom.

Alec, Jondy and Zane had been waiting for about 20 minuets in the middle of HQ, watching Foxie and Blaze race each other across the room, Luna chatting the Dix at the computer and surprisingly Mole showing Matt his prized possession, his shotgun.

Max finally showed up with an energetic Ben dancing round her legs.

"Hey Maxie, nice of you to finally show up," Alec said pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Believe me if you had of seen what Ben was doing to Logan you'd never want to leave?" Max laughed giving Ben a high five.

"Oooo please tell I'm just dying to hear!" Alec said picking Ben up to wrap round his hip.

"I got him playing solider and I made him run round like a loony and I got him to do loads of push ups and sit ups and loads of punches and kicks." Ben said pleased, not stopping for breath.

"How did you mange to get him to do that?" Alec asked looking at Max for conformation, she nodded at him.

"Mommy will tell you I'm going to play with Foxie and Blaze." Ben jumped down from Alec disappearing into the crowd of transgenic's in search of the twins.

"How about we go into my office, it's getting rather busy round out here." Max said.

"What about the kids?" Jondy asked.

"They'll be fine; Dix and Mole will look after them. Ain't that right Mole?" Alec shouted at Mole.

"Whatever you say Princess," Mole shouted back ignoring whatever Alec had just said.

Once inside the office Jondy and Zane collapsed against each other slumping down onto the small tatty sofa the occupied most of the spare space in the tiny room, while Max took her natural seat behind her desk and Alec childishly moaned about lack of seating and ended up sprawled out on the floor.

"Come on Max spill, what's Ben's secret weapon," Alec asked resting his back against then wall.

"When we were away Logan sort of…. how do I put this…. broke down," Max said.

"What do you mean broke down?" Jondy asked curiously.

"Well Dr Carr doesn't know it's just like his mind got to stressed and decided to pack in." Max explained.

"So what you're saying is that Logan has no mind, like he went into a living coma state?" Zane asked rather confused about the whole situation, who was this Logan guy anyway, another x5 or a normal?

"No his mind didn't vanish, it replaced itself, he's got the mind and maturity of a 2 year old. A normal 2 year old, which mean's toy train's, sandpit's and solider games." Max said glancing at Alec at the mention of the solider games.

"Damn I can't believe I missed the one and only eye's only break down, that would be like Christmas everyday of the week." Alec said breaking the awkward silence that had started.

"Alec how could you say something like that I swear you are the most obnoxious, uncaring person I have ever met!" Max said trying to sound pissed off while storming over to him and kicking him half-heartedly in the leg.

"Whatever Maxie, now back to business. I've giving them the grand tour of terminal city and I've even introduced them to Mole and Dix and a few other's so can we now go get some food I'm dying of starvation here," Alec jumped up putting on a pouty face for Max.

"Alec how did you ever survive on all those long term mission where you couldn't eat for day's!" Max asked grabbing his arm to wrap round her.

"I always had a few spare chocolate bar's hidden somewhere Maxie, now lets go eat. I'll even take all of you to look at a whole empty block of apartments a few blocks away from terminal city." Alec said pushing the office door open.

"Sounds great!" Both girls said following their men out the room.


	9. the mating game

It had been a peaceful kid free day for the four x5's. They had managed to get Gem, Joshua and a pregnant X5 called Lila to look after the kids while they went out shopping. They had enrolled all 5 kids into the same school, Seattle Welbeck elementary school, and were due to start in two weeks on the Monday. The apartments Alec had promised to show them turned out nicer then any of them expected. So nice that Max had decided to move into the apartment directly next to the one Jondy and Zane picked out. Each apartment had 3 bedrooms although you could hardly class the 3rd one as one, two bathrooms and a separate kitchen and living room.

After getting their new apartments Alec took them to the richer part of Seattle to buy them all top of the range furniture. Of course he wasn't paying for it all, a Mr. L.Cale was. Max wasn't too happy about the paying method, but agreed after Alec said it was Logan's way of paying her for all the E.O missions she had done for him.

There were still a lot of things left to do; like tell O.C about the whole situation, beg Normal for Max's job back since he so kindly left a message on Alec's phone about her corrupting his Golden boy so she was fired. They still had to tell Biggs about his son, contact Syl and Krit, find Jondy and Zane a job and run a city. But all that could wait till after lunch.

* * *

Alec strode into Jam Pony confident as usual. Clapping a few of his fellow employers on the back, he pushed through the crowd to Normal. 

"Bip bip bip people this isn't a social club, MOVE IT... Ahh my golden boy back from your little adventure I see."

"Hey there Normal, looking as buff as usual. I've got a small favor to ask."

"If it's got anything to do with Missy Miss the answer is no! No no no NO! That evil non-working slug is no longer a member of team Jam Pony."

"Hey play nice. That's the mother of my child you're bitching about, and you wouldn't want her hearing that she got one hell of a sucker punch!" Alec smirked at the fish like faces Normal was making.

Finding his voice once again he replied, "Oh god, did I really just hear that my Golden Boy has had a kid with the one and only good-for-nothing Missy Miss?" His face paled drastically.

"Yeah you did. Now I need Maxie's job back man."

"I need a bit of compensation if I'm gonna take her back," It was Normal's time to smirk this time.

"Alright, but I'm offering you this because you are the greatest boss in the world." Alec charmed. "I have an old fighting friend that is looking for a job, for him and his pregnant girl. I'll plead him to join the Jam Pony team if you give my fair lady her job back. What do ya say?" he played it perfectly, he would get all four of them jobs and Normal would think he's the top dog.

"You've got your self a deal. I expect you all here tomorrow at 9 don't be late. I'll have their sector passes for tomorrow if you give me their full names now."

"Jondy Lee Smith and Zane Smith," Alec thought up quickly having no clue what their real last names were.

"Good, I'll be seeing all of you tomorrow. Oh and Golden Boy I expect no public affection. Got it?" He threatened.

"Got it!" Alec replied with a cheeky grin, striding back outside to join the waiting trio.

"So?" Max asked.

"You got your job babe." he pulled her into a hug.

"I guess dating the boss's Golden Boy does have its good bits." She nuzzled her nose into his chest, breathing in his unique scent.

"I guess it does but I'm afraid there is one flaw." he replied resting his head on top of hers.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"You're gonna have to put up with those two all day." he pointed over to the cuddling Jondy and Zane.

"You got them jobs?" She squealed in delight.

"Of course I did Maxie. I knew you'd want them near you, so I thought what a good place to start. Good old Normal said he would have their sector passes ready for the morning." He said proudly, grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Oh god Alec, did I ever tell you how much I love you!" She grabbed his head roughly pulling it down for a bruising kiss.

"You have now." He finished, breaking the kiss.

"Thanks Alec you're the best." Jondy thanked him, pulling him in for a surprise hug.

"No problem… Oh and your full names are Jondy Lee Smith and Zane smith. Zane you're a fellow ring fighter that retired undefeated because of his pregnant wife." Max cocked her head to the side confused. "What I needed to think up a good reason so that Normal would want you guys and the whole Smith thing was the first name that came to mind. I think I did a pretty good job!" He defended pulling the amused Max back into another bear hug.

"Whatever you say man. Now how about we get back to T.C and save Gem from the wrath of our kids," Zane suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," everyone agreed.

Max climbed onto the back of her 'baby' waiting for Alec.

"I have to say Maxie I'm loving the whole hot passenger thing, but you've got to keep your hands above the waist line." He joked climbing in front of her.

She snuggled closer thrusting her hips purposely against him. "It's not my fault, I just keep dropping things down your pants and need to go get them back. Didn't think I was bothering you." She replied, innocently pouting her full lips at him.

"You're not bothering me, you're more of a distraction. Last time you went fishing in my pants I nearly ran over that poor old woman, I can still hear her screaming now." He laughed as he grabbed ahold of her already wandering hands.

"I'm sure I remember you telling me you had an itch that needed immediate scratching." She cheekily replied.

"I'm sure you can give my itch a proper scratching later." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm sure I will, now lets get going the sooner we get back the sooner that itch can be scratched." Not wasting a second more he slammed down on the accelerator, speeding towards their city.

* * *

Earlier that day 

It had been only an hour since Max had left the not-so-fabulous five with Gem, Joshua and Lila till they were beginning to regret volunteering to baby-sit the boss's kids. They were entertaining to watch. Their pack instincts were starting to kick in so others could clearly see Ben was C.O. with Blaze as SIC. Whenever they were unsure about something they would hang behind Ben waiting to see if it was safe and approved by their C.O. Gem could tell they were going to be a handful when they reached their teens.

After the first hectic hour most of them had calmed down. At the moment Luna was sitting peacefully in a large squashy armchair reading a book, 'Weapons Over the Ages,' Matt was sprawled across the nearby couch looking at some pictures of motorcycles, Blaze was wowing a few X6's with his impressive kicks, Foxie was strangely playing with a stray German Shepherd puppy that had been living in T.C for a couple of months and last but not least Ben. He was being forcefully carried back into the building by a beefy X5 called Ren.

Ren had been Gems' breeding partner; he had taken his orders seriously going along with Manticores' motto of 'she can either do it smiling or screaming'. Ren being madly in love with Gem and their daughter Eve took every opportunity to enter into her assigned building.

"Gem I think I've got something of yours." He whispered seductively in her ear. She jumped a mile.

"Holy hell Ren, you know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that." She glared.

"Sorry Gems, I just couldn't resist. I think this belongs to you though." He heaved Ben down from his back giving him a gentle but firm push into the room. "So how's my favorite girl?" He winked at her.

"She's doing fine, thanks for asking." She answered, looking over at her sleeping baby.

"How's Eve doing?" He asked, silently laughing at the shocked look that appeared on her face. _She obviously didn't know I was talking about her before,_ he mused.

"She's f-f-fine, sleeping a lot lately but that's probably because of age though." She stuttered still trying to get over the shock of him calling her his favorite girl. Of course she had caught him staring a few times but she had never heard him admit that he liked her.

"Has she said any words yet, us X5's normally start walking and talking around 6 months and we both know she's one hell of a walker. Last time I had her I was blurring all over the place just to try to keep up. He laughed remembering that day as if it was yesterday. Truth was it was over a couple of weeks ago. He had kept on asking Gem for another day with her but she used the 'I'm busy at the moment I'll speak to you later' excuse each time.

"Yeah, she's got a few favorites too. It's hard to make her stop once she's started."

"Sounds like she's doing well, what are those words then?" a glimmer of hope shone in his eyes, hoping that one of those words was his name.

"Um...Well there's Mommy and binky, her blanket. Then there's kissy that she likes to shout at Max and Alec and then there…um...is…Ric or as she likes to call him Ricky."

Ren's face fell. Ric. The dreaded Ric. X5-298. Ric and Gem had been in his unit back at Manticore. Ric used to ignore Gem saying that she was wimpy that all changed after he and Ren had been on an away mission when they were only 15. After a couple of days they grew closer, telling each other their secrets. Ren had let slip he had a crush on Gem. When they got back Ren was sent on another mission, he was only away for 2 days. So much had changed. Ric and Gem were always together, laughing, giggling playing pranks. Fortunately for him no matter how hard Ric tried, Gem only saw him as a good friend, nothing more, nothing less. He didn't like the fact that Eve saw more of Ric then him, he didn't like the fact that Ric and Gem shared an apartment and he most certainly didn't like the fact that one of his own daughter's first words was Ric's name. What was he gunna do about it? Fight!

"When can I next have her? No excuses, no anything. She's my kid too, no matter how much you wish she wasn't. I deserve at least 3 days a week with her." Ren's voice boomed with annoyance and pain.

Gem picked up on it, reminding herself that he was just following orders and wouldn't have done such a thing if it was up to him, she answered. "You're right you deserve some time with her." She grabbed her carry bag full of bottle, diapers and some fresh clothes for Eve. She walked over to the cot, wrapped the sleeping angel in her binky, the blanket, gently handed her over to the shocked Ren, kissed her head softly and said, "I expect her back In 3 days, alive." She slung the carry bag over his shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she swirled round leaving the room. Ren looked down at his child snuggled up in his arms. "And what am I supposed to do with you little one? I've got work in 10 minutes." He stroked her jet black hair. The only noticeable feature she had inherited from him.

* * *

The four walked into HQ. Max wanted to get the lowdown on what had been happening while they were gone. The sight they did see was without doubt the most bewildering thing they had ever seen. 

Mole was having an argument with, what looked like, every single X6 above the age of 10 about god knows what. Ren was sitting swinging around on his seat with a laughing and clapping baby Eve on his lap. Dix and Luke were in hysterics by the computer screen pointing and laughing at the computer with the video camera on and a number of people were madly betting food and clothes on an arm wrestling match between Jason and Seb. Max coughed loudly trying to get the attention of the crowd. She was ignored. She tried again this time even louder. Still nothing. Alec tapped her shoulder, whispering a suggestion in her ear. She glared at his words. "I'd rather do it myself then do that."

"What…you would certainly get their attention."

"And you would be happy with about 500 male transgenics staring at my boobs?"

"On second thought your way is soooo much better babe." She smirked signalling she had won that round. She pushed her way up to the semi-balcony and cleared her throat again. A few heads turned but just blanked her turning back round to focus on what they were originally doing. She looked over to Alec giving him a pleading look. He shook his head no, giving her a do-it-without-me look. Her face hardened and her soft pleading look snapped into a get-here-now-or-I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass look. He gave up shrugging his shoulders.

"You glared?" He stated once he was standing next to her.

"They won't listen Alec, they listen to you, get them to listen." She whined. A mischievous look crept into his eyes.

"Anyway I like?"

"As long as they listen, fine!" she huffed. He clapped his hands causing half of the crowd to look. He continued.

"Okay everyone listen up. I need a real quick lowdown on what's happened today and what's happening now so me and Maxie can pick up our son, put him to bed, find Biggs and another couple of O9ers before Max can even contemplate going anywhere near my incredibly hard itch that needs immediate scratching."

'Bloody hell' and 'Holy shit' were only a few of the _clean_ comments that were being passed round the now, very silent crowd.

"Biggs took 6 other X5s with him on today's job and won't be back for another couple of days. Mole had childishly banned the X6s from the mess hall when he is in it and we've had White sniffing around a couple of blocks away so we aren't allowing anyone out of T.C for the next week unless either of you to authorize it. That's about it…oh and we are gonna need some field meds down here, to help people get over the nasty shock of having to hear our C.O. talk about screwing our SIC," Ren shouted from his work base next to Max's office, covering the giggling Eve's ears when he said 'screwing.'

"Thanks Ren, today's meeting will be held at 2200 hours in the mess hall. We expect all units C.O.'s to attend including the X6's, apart from that just the usual crew come please." Alec thanked while pulling the extremely red Max through the still deadly silent crowd. Once outside Max snapped.

"ALEC! DEAR GOD! YOU DO REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!" She screamed, pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Yeah Maxie I know exactly what I just did." He said smirking.

"AND JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DID BACK THERE?" He grabbed her small frame pulling it flush against his own.

"I just told about a handful of T.C's population that you are MY mate and anyone who was thinking about going to get you to back off." He nibbled lightly on her ear, his words sending blissful shockwaves through her body. She moaned deeply tilting her head to give him better access.

"And why would you need to do that? It's not like anyone's gonna go after me."

"Everyone's gonna go after you sweetheart." He whispered against her lips.

"And why would everyone do that? There's plenty other good looking girls in here." she breathlessly asked after she parted from his intense kiss.

"One word, Manticore."

The word hit her hard. She pushed him away roughly folding her arms defensively over her chest.

"What does that mean?" Another voice asked from behind them both. It was Jondy and she was looking just as pissed off as Max.

"Yeah Alec, what does that mean? You think that I'm not good enough to get a man by myself. Is that it Manticore thought I wouldn't be able to find I man so they thought they would but a trigger in me to make all the men want me, is that it?" she spat.

"Exactly!" he replied.

"What!?" came three replies.

"Remember when we were about 8 they took us in to the medic to get an injection. When we all had to stay in the infirmary for a week because of the side affects. Well we found out what it was for when the first female in our unit went into heat. They told us that the injection was a survival theory, to make sure the Transgenic's didn't die out. When we turn 22 a chemical reaction occurs between male and female transgenics. After that the only thought that will be going through our minds will be mate. Our own instincts will be acting a bit like heat competing for the alpha male or female. Out of all the females here you're alpha to them so all the male will be fighting to get you, me telling everyone now that you're mine will stop anyone going after you. To all the mated couples it will just be like heat but it will only last about a day." He explained to the utterly confused Max, Jondy and Zane.

"We'll need to tell everyone," was the only words Max could say.

"We already know Maxie, everyone but the 09ers know. Why do you think there has been so many people our age mating? We all want to find someone we like before are bodies choose for us. Why don't we go pick up the kids and I'll explain it to you later." He held out his hand for her to take. She gazed at it considering whether or not to take it. She was still pissed off with him but grabbed his larger hand in his intertwining their fingers together. He pulled her closer, fitting her into his body.

Smiling up at him, the two couples walked down the dirty discoloured streets making their way to their newly found kids.


	10. the note part 1

_Hey this is Bullet, I know it's an extremely short chapter but I wanted to get something out for Christmas. So here is The Note Part 1. Look out for part 2 it'll be out in a couple of days at the most! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE and thanks to everyone who leaves a review just the simplest 'I like it' keeps me smiling for the rest of the day! ) love bullet x.:.x_

* * *

It had been a week since Biggs had left on his mission. Max, Alec, Jondy and Zane had been working at Jam Pony all week leaving the kids in the newly opened day care run by Gem, Joshua and another 5 female x5's. Because of the White dealio they stayed in their T.C apartments, hoping that by next week, when the kids started school, that they would be able to venture out into the big bad city without having to deal with him. If White found out that the god awful 452 and her cocky sidekick 494 had delivered the troublesome 946 into this impure world, it would be war.

The only thing left to do was tell Biggs and find a way to get Syl and Krit into the city without White finding out. A lot harder then it sounds, what with sector cops on every street asking for I.d and Whites goons doing thermal checks on big crowds every now and again. It was almost impossible for transgenic's to get around nowadays, the only safe route they had were the rooftops. Unless of course you had a sector pass and knew the city well enough to have a few great escape routes figured out if you came across the devil himself.

* * *

It was 6 '0'clock on the Saturday night and a nervous Alec was preparing himself to go see the returned Biggs. Max had suggested taking Ben with him 'to ease the shock'. He didn't know how that worked. He couldn't imagine what he would say, 'Hey Biggs long time no see, I'd like you to meet my son, Ben and one of his mates, Matt who just happens to share yours and Lana's DNA funny huh!' or maybe he should say something easier like 'Biggs god I've missed you, looking taller and buffer have you been working out! You didn't happen to see the last Eye's only broadcast, nope, me neither that could be because Log Boys gone coo coo! Oh by the way this is your son.' It was _such _a hard choice. It was 6.15. He had asked Mole to ask Biggs to wait in HQ at 1800. He was late.

Biggs had waited a whole sixteen minuets and thirty six seconds before Alec showed up. He was slightly miffed to start with having only just got back from his supply run. They were only supposed to be gone a couple of days, three at the most, but due to White and his nosy nose they had to bunk up in their extremely small safe house for just over a week. It may have started out fun, the six males laughing and joking around calling it their very own bachelor pad, but after the first two days the novelty of it paid off. They were always fighting over the bathroom, the only room that wasn't filled to the brim with food, water, medical supplies and bottles and bottles of tryptophan. There was one single bed, one two seated sofa and a surprisingly comfy bath. The tallest of the six, Cruz, grabbed the bed, Tye and Joz nicked the sofa lying head to toe and Ton seized the bath. Leaving Biggs and fourteen years old Dalton the floor, or what was left of it.

Having not been able to have a shower the whole week they were stashed he was dancing with impatience. _I could be having a nice warm shower right now, but no Alec makes me wait here like an idiot. _He silently argued with himself. Just as he was about to get up and leave a nervous Alec rounded the corner followed by two small shadows.

"Alec finally, god took ya time. I love ya man but ya pushing it right now. I could be relaxing in my new shower right now!"

"Sorry man…erm…I have something to tell you," Alec frantically waved his hand behind him trying to grab a hold of Ben. _Finally!_ He mentally screamed when he felt a piece of cloth brush against his hand. Quite sure he was looking like a right idiot he roughly pulled the boy in front of him. "Biggs I'd like you to meet B-" he quickly shut up noticing a pair of amused deep brown eyes gazing back at him. _Shit wrong kid,_ he quickly sidestepped in front of Matt blocking the utterly confused Biggs view of him. He turned round to glare at his cheeky son who was purposely standing just out of reach.

"Alec helloooo…," Biggs tapped his shoulder.

"Yup hi…erm…I would like you to meet your nephew, Ben," he quickly regained his composure thrusting Ben in front of the dumbstruck Biggs.

"Oh God Alec tell me you didn't!" Alec nodded, "Who with?"

"Mole! ...Who's kid does he look like! Tanned skin, brown hair roots and serious mood swings!" Biggs drew a blank. "Bloody hell Biggs! It's Max! God remind me to never play guess who with you again."

"Oh come on Alec get a grip! We all know you're smitten over her but claiming to have had a child with her is going a bit far don't you think!" Biggs joked still trying to process everything. "You two haven't even kissed never mind that _other thing_ you sort of need to do to make the little bugger."

"We have so kissed!" he shot back defensively. "If you must know it was good old Manticore who gifted us with this little devil." Alec smirked as Ben pushed away his hand that was messing up his hair.

"You mean the breeding programme? I thought she kicked your ass?"

"She didn't kick my ass! And no it wasn't the breeding programme. The latest adventure Log Boy sent us on just so happened to be Manticores baby facility. Of course mental Max saves the day by running away with 5 of their kids. This is where Ben comes in, and Matty!"

"Who's Matty?" Alec swung around to pick up the snoozing Matt from behind him.

"This is Matty! Your son." He handed over the sleepy boy to Biggs picked up Ben and blurred away.

After a few seconds Biggs caught on at just what Alec had said, "WAIT ALEC!" He shouted after him. Looking down at the small boy he noticed a note hanging around Matty's neck by a piece of green string.

"The bloody cheek of that man! Unbelievable" Were the parting words as Biggs carried his 'son' home, determined to kill Alec tomorrow.


	11. the note part 2

"A NOTE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ALEC?" Max repeated for the 4th time.

"Yet again Maxie, you told me to tell him but you didn't say how."

"Well I thought it would be blatantly obvious that you wouldn't do it through a fucking note Alec!"

"Hey keep your voice down it took me a whole hour to finally get Ben to sleep! Would you please just come to bed we can argue about this in the morning." Alec pulled back the sheet inviting her in. Groaning she pulled off her jacket and shoes and slipped into the bed.

"What are you wearing Maxie? It's not the north pole you know," he laughed earning a playful slap to the back of his head.

"What are you wearing Alec it's not the Bahamas you know," she laughed back.

"It's always hot when you're around Maxie," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Do have a book with all these cheesy chat up lines in or did you just steal them from sketchy?" she rolled on top of him straddling his waist.

"I'm offended Maxie all my lines are one hundred percent Alec and they can't be that bad if they make your knees weaken," he ran his hands down her back to rest on the small of her back.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, babe. What did Biggs have to say about the note?" Ignoring her Alec slipped her tight black top over her head revealing an even tighter plain white tank top. "Alec! What did he say?" He groaned in annoyance as she grabbed his hands before they could completely unzip her pants. "What are you not telling me Alec? She pinned his hands above him determined not to let him distract her.

"You want to know what he said when I gave him the note. He didn't say anything."

"So you gave your best friend a letter explaining how he has a son and he didn't want to ask you any questions? Yeah right Alec come on tell me!"

"He didn't say anything because I didn't let him. Happy now!" he huffed still trying to free his hands.

"For god sake Alec tell me you didn't. How could you just leave him alone?" Before he even had a chance to answer she blew! "OUT RIGHT NOW! I WANT YOU TO GO ROUND THERE AND EXPLAIN FULLY! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED BACK UNTILL BIGGS SAYS SO!"

"Oh come on Maxie you're hardly one to criticize you still haven't told O.C I may have been a dick and told him in a letter but you haven't even seen her yet."

"I'll tell her when I'm ready now off you go," giving him a swift kick to his side he was lying flat on the floor in nothing but his incredibly sexy black boxers. Grumbling childishly he pulled on a pair of black sweats and his favorite black hoodie. Trying one last attempt to get out of going to see the probably livid Biggs he said "Do I really have to go! I mean he's probably fast asleep by now I'm sure he won't want me hanging around over there."

Max laughed, "Is the fabulous 494 scared of little old Biggs?" she teased.

"Oh please you wouldn't be saying that now if you had of seen him back at Manticore! You do not want to get on Biggs bad side believe me. When we were 16 I may have unintentionally made out with this chick he was totally crushing on during some _friendly_ sparring. Once Biggs had finished with me I couldn't walk for days!"

"Well its serves you right! Now get your cocky ass out that door before you make me get up!"

"Fine I'll go but if I don't come back alive you can blame yourself for my death."

"I'll do just that now OUT!" Huffing and puffing Alec forcefully left the apartment.

_

* * *

_

Biggs

_Hey mate its me! I know that all you can probably think about right now is wringing my neck, so I've written this letter to explain to you how it is I came to tell you you have a son._

_It all began with my **favorite** ordinary pathetically falling asleep on Max's front door, you should have seen him it was hilarious. Considering I'm number 1 on your most wanted list I'm gunna skip the cute little convo we all had. Basically he wanted us to go to Ohio were it was believed to accommodate Manticores newest creation. Tada! Get it yet! No?_

_Well we got in and out just as expected, blew up the place just as expected and got back to the hotel right on time, just as expected. Now what we all didn't expect, especially Log Boy, was for Max to not only shag me senseless but to make a quick stop at Manticores finest gift shop to get everyone a cute little gift. Wink-wink nudge-nudge 'Matt'. Funny little story ain't it! Just you wait it gets better! Anyhoo she picked up a grand totally of 5 gifts one for Maxie and I, two for her 'brother' and 'sister' who just so happened to be visiting the very same gift shop, one for her other 'bro' and 'sis' and of course one for you and Lana. Yes you haven't heard that name in a while eh! Well I guess that's about it…except for the name. Matt or what I tend to call him Matty. _

_Poor Maxie went mental this time! Matt got off lucky, I mean you should hear some of the others, Luna, Blaze, Foxie, I think she has finally hit rock bottom with her naming career. But don't let her know I told you that I'm about an inch away from living on that damn couch forever! So aside from my constant muttering throughout my whole note that's basically all you need to know! I will surely be hiding out somewhere safe tomorrow so why don't you have a fun father-son day and leave my ass kicking till sometime next year! _

_Missing you already! _

_Alec._

Biggs screwed up the note throwing it against the wall. Luckily for him Matt had fallen asleep on the walk back from HQ. Awkwardly tucking him into his only bed Biggs had stood over him looking for any similarities between them. They both had the same tanned skin and the same dark hair. The only differences were his small button nose and his inhuman purple flecks that danced in his eyes, both of which Lana had. Biggs thought back to the last time he had seen the beautiful bubbly minx.

It was a week before the fire; she had been put in isolation down in the basement for disobeying a direct order. She had always been the spit fire of their unit; pulling pranks, talking during debriefing, being the all round cheeky naughty kid each and every class gets stuck with in high school. The number of times she had been in isolation was of the charts. She would do just enough to piss the trainers off and spend a couple of days in isolation but she would never cross the line to bein thrown into psy-ops. They had always been each others favorite, by themselves they were manageable, together they were unstoppable.

Stealing his first kiss when they were 13, losing their virginity when they were 16 and unknowingly falling in love when they were 17 made them the 'perfect' manticore couple, that is if anyone found out. Her having the love of danger and Biggs needed that extra kick in his solider life kept their relationship in alcoves in walls and midnight meetings. To manticore they looked like two soldiers that had partnered up, because of tactical reasons _of course_, to their unit they came across as best friends fitting the expression 'two peas in a pod' perfectly but to them they were soul mates, secret lovers, best friends but most of all they were nothing without each other. He would still laugh at the thought of her reciting a few of her favorite sayings to him always calling her a hopeless romantic.

Everything was absolutely perfect until the dreaded breeding programme began. When she was paired up and he wasn't she swore to him she would rather die then let anyone touch her like he did. He begged her to comply, knowing from the infor Alec had given him the males would do it forcefully if they had to. Giving her one last kiss he watched her walk out of his life. If he had of known she would have been thrown into isolation, after beating the hell out of the x5, where she would be burned to death he would have taken the extra time to savior her look before letting her go. The light but noticeable swing in her hips, the fiery glint in her eye she would get when she was planning her next nig prank, the way her cute button nose crinkled when she disliked something or her blissful moans and groans she would make while they were making love.

His once clear chocolate brown eyes clouded over into a frosty ice capped black color. He shook his head trying to shake away her image from his mind. Her laugh. Her lips. Every single detail about her shouted perfection. Lying down on his flea infested couch he drifted off into a light sleep, her soft angelic voice calmingly reciting her famous quote over and over again.

_To the world you may be one person,_

_But to one person you may be the world._


	12. Mini Me Alec! improved

_Hey I'm back, here is the real chapter 12. If there's any mistakes they are all down to me so any criticism is welcomed and Reviews are extremely wanted! Chapter 13 should be up sometime in the next few days so look out for it. Hope you enjoy this chapter even though its rather short! Love Bullet x.:.x_

* * *

Praying to the blue lady Biggs wouldn't hear him; Alec tapped lightly on the door. Not expecting Biggs to of heard him; he jumped back in surprise when the door opened. 

"I thought you were going into hiding?" Biggs asked a smug grin dancing on his face.

"Yeah well that plan went down in flames; I'll give you one guess why?"

"Ah the big bad witch," standing back he opened the door further inviting Alec in. _Gracefully_ accepting his invite Alec pushed pass him making his way over to the couch.

"So what brings you here," Biggs asked while slouching down next to him.

"The big bad witch sent me! My little note idea didn't go down to well with her."

"Didn't go down to well with me either," Biggs joked punching Alec playfully on the arm.

"Yeah sorry bout that mate, I've gotta admit it wasn't one of my greatest ideas. Where's Matty?"

"Asleep in my bed, he thankfully fell asleep on the walk back."

"So what do you think about him being half Lana's, I know you two were best friends back at Manticore." Biggs looked away uncomfortably.

"I think there's something you need to know about Lana," he paused nervously; this was going to be the first person he had told about their secret love. "We were more then just best friends, we were madly in love with each other and the reason she died was because she didn't want anyone but me to touch her. She died because of me."

"Hey don't think like that you did anything but kill her. The whole unit knew you had the hots for each other, we just didn't know you had done anything about it. How do you know she didn't get out? I mean Maxie unlocked all the cells in the basement, I doubt she would have sat there with an opened down staring back at her."

"I spent a whole 4 months looking for her in every city Alec, I know she died in the fire and I'm getting over it."

"Yeah well you're an x5 yourself, if you had of wanted to disappear you could. We'll use Log Boys equipment tomorrow and do a broadcast about something or other and decode her barcode into it. If she's out there we'll find her."

"Thanks mate I really appreciate it."

"Hey it's the least I can do, so am I forgiven or am I gunna have to stay here all night."

"Count your self forgiven but you're sure as hell not going anywhere until I hear about you and our beloved CO." Biggs waggled his eyebrow at him suggestively.

"Oh god where do I start…."

* * *

Max had been up for the past hour pacing her small box like room. She couldn't decide if she should go see O.C now to get it over with or wait till she was slightly tipsy at Crash. What was she actually scared about? What could O.C possible say that she didn't already know? Shaking all the questions running through her head out, she made up her mind that she would go see O.C whenever Ben would wake up. The amount of things he's had to go through the past couple of days would _surely_ keep him asleep for another good couple of hours, giving her time to think about what she was gonna say. Shame he had been awake for the past half an hour rummaging threw the cupboards. 

"Ben? What are you doing up?" She was shocked to find him up only minuets ago she was thinking he would be asleep for another couple of hours.

"I was bored; I _normally _get up at about 0500 dummy! Where's daddy I was gunna show him my kicks today," he asked sweetly, pushing all the things back into the cupboard.

"He's gone to see Biggs, Matt's daddy. He won't be back till later, you and me are gunna go see mummy's best friend O.C today," she explained pulling him into a big bear hug.

"Can we go now I'm really really bored!" he whined trying to pull himself out of her hug.

"We need to go get you some clothes first then we can go, we can't have you walking round in these smelly things can we," she playfully pulled on his plain white manticore issued t-shirt and his army colored combat pants, he had worn for almost a week now.

"Oooo can I get a leather jacket just like daddies! Oooo and a pair of his leather boots they are soooo cool!" he pleaded jumping up and down excitedly.

"Why don't we just get his clothes and shrink them all!" Max joked, laughing at the look of sheer joy and determination that spread across Ben's face.

"That would be soooo cool; we could do it like a mission! You could jump him while I creep into his room and grab them all! OOOO I have to tell Foxie about this she will certainly want to help."

Max just laughed. Why everyone did had a soft spot for Alec she would never know. He was the only one Mole could actually stand, Dix and Luke respected him like he was their king and Dalton worshiped the ground he walked on. True she was now head over heals in love with him, not like she would admit it to him, but before it all she couldn't stand him. They sheer thought of spending 5 minuets alone with him had sent shivers down her spine. Maybe that was the problem, the shivers. Not wanting to even think about being with anyone other then Logan she had unconscientiously changed the meanings of the shivers, what were originally shivers of excitement and desire changed into annoyance and just pure torture. What ever they were they were in the past and now all she had to think about was her meeting with O.C.

"Why don't you go get your socks and shoes on while I get changed and then we can go," Max said giving him a push towards the tiny room that had been turned into his very own room.

"Sure Mummy then afterwards can we go get Daddy. I want him to pick out my clothes!"

"Sure we can, now hurry up the longer it takes you to get ready the longer it takes for us to get Dad-" before she could even finish Ben had blurred into his room and was pulling on his socks in record breaking time.

Within minuets they were walking down terminal city's main street hand in hand. Making a quick stop at HQ's they told Dix to tell Alec that they would be back in a couple of hours if he were to come looking for them. Obviously not been able to take Ben over the rooftops Max led him towards the eastern exit, the sewers.

"This is soooo nasty mummy! I don't see why we just couldn't go out the front door," Ben huffed shaking god knows what off his shoe.

"If we went outside the front door then everyone would know who we were and remember what I said about our people…"

"_People like us are different and **normal**__people don't like different people so if any **normal** person asks you something you simply say 'my mummy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers' _Got it mum!" he mocked putting on his posh Logan voice.

"I hope that wasn't a dig at Logan mister! How many times have a told you not to copy your dad he'll just end up getting you into trouble! Now move it solider don't be a baby it's only a bit of mud."

"Mud my as-," he cheekily whispered under his breath only for Max to cut him off with a hit upside his head. "OOOOOW what was that for!!!!!" he moaned clutching his head as if it was gunna fall off.

"If you are gunna start speaking like your dad then I'm gunna do what I do to him to you! Now stop the whining I swear you're worse then your dad!" Ben pranced away a massive grin eating away his face.

After many twists and turns, a 10 minuet walk and a couple of flights of stairs they were finally standing in front of O.C's front door. Ben had been huffing and puffing the whole trip and was not taken standing outside her door lightly.

"Will you just knock? I want to go get my stuff with daddy not stand here gazing at a dirty door," he tugged on her arm making his feelings clear.

"How old_ are you_? You speak like your 10 not 3. Just be patience I'm knocking," she raised her hand to knock but stopped inches away. Before she had another chance to try again Ben thumped on the door angrily.

"I knew you wouldn't," he smirked looking the splitting double of his dad. Max's only reply was a simple shrug of the shoulders.

A muffled coming came from inside then followed by some loud banging before the door sprung open to reveal a sleepy looking Cindy.

"Oh my god Boo!" She grabbed Max into a rib cracking hug. "You've been away for ages I thought something must have happened when you were away!"

"Don't be silly if anything was gunna happen it would be to Alec not me," Max laughed hugging her back.

They broke away. "I don't know why you knocked its your apartment boo," O.C said while walking back into the apartment. Automatically reaching for some cups she put the kettle on.

"Yeah well didn't know if you were home or not," Max replied pulling Ben inside and giving him a firm push towards the sofa.

"Now Boo I know I haven't got any of your enhanced senses but I'm pretty sure there was an incredibly cute little boy looking just like Alec standing next to you. You wonna tell me something?" she cocked an eyebrow at her while pouring out two cups of hot chocolate.

"Well erm…yeah…this would be Ben or in the transgenic way of thinking 946."

"And he's with you why?" She asked both of them plonking down next to him.

"That would be because my mummy says that I'm not allowed go see daddy until we had come to see you. She kicked him out last night," he whispered the last part ending it with a giggle.

"Dear god, I swear to god that's a 5 year old Alec. What the hell happened on your little adventure boo?"

Max let out a nervous laugh before answering. "Well we went to the warehouse and it turns out it was where they were keeping pure bred x5's up to 4 years old. This would be part of their find," she motioned at Ben. "They made him from mine and Alec's DNA gifting us the joy of parenthood without the pain of labor and hideous stretch marks!"

"Well that explains the mini Alec look he has going on. So how's it going?"

"How's what going?"

"You know, Motherhood."

"Ben why don't you go into mummy's room and pack her clothes for her, I'm just gunna stay and have a chat with Cindy." Ben nodded silently giving her a shy hug. As soon as he had left Max broke down.

"Oh god O.C it's horrible. I've fallen in love with that son-of-a-bitch and now I have a **3 **year old son who speaks more sense then Logan ever did. I know Alec doesn't mean to always get into trouble but I can't help but worry now that we've got Ben. What if he goes out and does something really stupid that leaves me all alone with Ben. I couldn't take it," tears were now pouring down her face.

"Why don't you talk to him about it, I'm sure he'd understand." O.C suggested passing hankie after hankie over to her.

"OH hell no, What am I supposed to say 'sorry Alec your grounded for life because I love you too much that if you walk out that door and do your stupid little games, I'm almost 100 sure your not gunna be coming back."

"Look just say that you need him to stick around for at least another 20 years so you need to stop your dangerous adventures. I'm sure he'll understand. Now pull yourself together Boo you're a mother now bask in the glory and what's this about moving out."

"I'm living with Alec in his apartment in T.C for the weekends then during the week we are gunna be staying at our new apartment in the city becuase Ben's got school during the day," Max downed the last bit of her hot chocolate, wiped her mouth and stood up ready to get Ben.

"Sounds like a plan, now lets go give Baby Boo a hand. If he is Alec's son I'm pretty sure he's found your panty draw by now." Max laughed linking her arm with Cindy's.

"Hey Cin, why haven't you said anything about me admitting I'm in love with him?" Max asked curiously.

"I didn't need to, I always knew you too would get together it was only a matter of time." She replied with a simple smile and a squeeze with her arm.

* * *

_Tell me what you think? Bullet x.:.x A massive thanks to **LeahTeirnan **for pointing out my worst mistake so far! lol Thanks again! I'm glad you enjoyed it. x_


	13. the end?

_This is one of my shortest chapters and could be one of my last. More infor at the bottom. Love bullet x.:.x_

* * *

A week later Max's life had sunk in to a not so peaceful routine. Monday to Friday they lived in their brand new apartment, waking up at 0600 they had just enough time to get Ben bathed and ready for school. Alec and Zane got the job of walking all the kids to school, which turned out to be around 9. The usual was Ben, Foxie and Blaze, Luna (who was still living with Max and Alec) and Matt who they had to pick up outside T.C. The other few were pure blooded X5's ranging from the ages 2-5.

There was Dodger a feisty 3 year old with big brown eyes, tanned skin and glistening long brown hair that rested just above the small of her back. Ice, he was the youngest out of the group just scraping 2. He was a complete contrast, while he had ice white hair and ice blue eyes his skin was tanned, giving him a Spanish look. Then there was 3 year old Blaise, he was quite and shy but once you got to know him he was sly and cheeky. He had short jet black hair with bright blue tips. No one knew why they were there but for some reason he was born with them, matching his hair his eyes were a magnetic blue with hints of indigo flashing through them. Last but not least was 2 year old Skye. She was a picture perfect, with long choppy blonde hair big green eyes and skin the color of milk. She was down to earth, polite, beautiful, caring, kind, intelligent of course and sensible. If anyone of them could act like a 'norm' the most it would be her.

With Matt, Dodger, Skye and Ice living permanently in T.C Alec and Zane would wait just outside a crumbling building at exactly 7:30 for Gem, Josh and Dalton to drop the kids off. It was only about a 10 minuet walk from there so they had plenty of time to stop and get some ice cream before dropping all nine of them of at 8:30.

At first they had been so excited about going to school but now they couldn't help but complain about it. Max had had a word with all of them about not answering every single question and making sure they weren't showing off their skills. If White were to find out about nine 2-3 year old kids already in Year 2 with the 6 year old's there would certainly be hell on. So the poor kids had to act as if they were clueless. Of course they leant stuff it was just like they were picking it up so much quicker. If the teacher said Dog they would say domesticated canine related to wolves who like to live in packs of at least 6. Believe me it was harder than it sounds. The only good thing about it was giving the kids a chance at a normalish life and to see how normal people react.

While Alec and Zane were taking the kids to school Max and Jondy made their way round to O.C to wake her up, go down to the cute little café, have chocolate chip pancakes then get to Jam Pony before the clock struck 9. At three O'clock Normal let Alec and Zane of early to go pick up the kids drop most of them back at T.C then take the remaining four back to the ice cream place then back home, while Max and Jondy covered their extra hour off, both worked till five instead of four. After that they would both go home to usually find the apartment in a mess, Alec being attacked by all four and Zane either locked in some room or asleep on the couch. It wasn't perfect but it was their life, and no matter how much Max hated the cleaning up when she got back or the mending Alec's broken ego she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

_Hey hope you like it! My muse sort of ran away on me so i was really stuck with this! I can either leave it like this and maybe put up a sequal or i can add another couple of chapters. If you want me to put up some more chapters you're gunna have to help me out cause i don't know when my muse is coming back. Love bullet x.:.x_


End file.
